


D'amis à amants

by JeniKat



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Bisexual Evan "Buck" Buckley, Boys In Love, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Lots of Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Secret Relationship, Sex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:00:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28813071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeniKat/pseuds/JeniKat
Summary: Une soirée entre pote mène à des révélations qui vont tout changer !
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour mes ami(e)s lecteurs / lectrices,
> 
> Voici le premier chapitre d'un projet qui est terminé, et qui contient 6 chapitres. C'est donc ma deuxième Buddie. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.
> 
> Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture *-*

Disclaimer : Les personnages de la série 9-1-1 ne m’appartiennent pas !

_Los Angeles !_

Aucun d’eux n’était d’astreinte ce week-end-là. Buck avait invité Eddie à passer la soirée chez lui, entre potes, profitant que Christopher soit chez Abuela. Bières, pizzas, jeux vidéo, films. Voilà le programme de ce vendredi soir. Le boulot ne fut pas évoqué une seule fois. Ils voulaient se détendre, pas le contraire.

  * « Ok, t’as déjà joué à _Je ne l’ai jamais fait_? » demanda soudain Buck, alors qu’ils étaient tous deux en train de regarder un film sur Netflix.
  * « Pas depuis le lycée. » avoua Eddie. « Mais, pourquoi pas ? »
  * « Attention, pas question de te débiner ! » le prévint Buck.
  * « Promis. Bon, je commence… » dit Eddie, sa bière à la main. Ils délaissèrent tous deux la télé et s’assirent face à l’autre, sur le canapé. « Alors, _je n’ai jamais embrassé de garçons. »_



Buck ricana avant d’avaler une gorgée de bière.

  * « Elle était facile celle-là. » dit-il. « Tu cherches à me saouler ? »
  * « Peut-être ! » dit Eddie, en haussant les épaules.
  * « Me cacherais-tu quelque chose, _Edmundo_? » demanda Buck.
  * « Possible ! » répondit Eddie, un sourire en coin.
  * « Ok… » dit Buck d’une voix trainante. « A ton tour de répondre. Je sais que ne marche pas comme ça, mais faut que je sache… »



Portant le goulot de sa bouteille à ses lèvres, Eddie avala une gorgée sans hésitation.

  * « Je te demande pardon ? » hoqueta Buck. « Attends, t’as été marié à Shannon, je te rappelle. »
  * « Et on voit le désastre. » lui dit Eddie, qui rectifia : « Mis à part Christopher. » Il haussa les épaules. « Il n’y a que ma famille qui est au courant. Shannon aussi savait que j’étais attiré par les garçons, mais je ne suis jamais tombé amoureux d’un autre mec. Ils n’étaient pas assez bien, mais j’ai eu quelques aventures. »
  * « Ok, on laisse tomber le _Je ne l’ai jamais fait_ , et on va juste être honnête l’un envers l’autre. » dit Buck. « T’es bi… » Eddie acquiesça. « Mon radar doit être cassé. »
  * « Probablement ! » ricana Eddie. « Pas le mien. J’ai bien remarqué ta façon de me regarder. Tu n’es pas très subtil. »



Buck arqua les sourcils. Oui, Eddie avait bien remarqué que les regards de Buck n’étaient pas seulement de l’amitié. Depuis plus d’un an qu’il avait emménagé à Los Angeles, leur amitié était devenue plus que ça, mais sans qu’aucun d’eux n’ose faire le premier pas. Entre temps, Eddie avait renoué avec la mère de Christopher jusqu’à ce qu’ils se rendent compte tous les deux que ce n’était plus comme avant. Puis, elle s’est fait renverser par une voiture juste après qu’ils aient signé les papiers du divorce. Il s’était confié à Shannon sur ses sentiments pour Buck, et elle lui avait simplement répondu de ne pas laisser passer une chance d’être vraiment heureux. Que ce soit avec une femme, ou un homme. Mais il n’a jamais pu se confier à Buck. L’attentat sur le camion de pompier était survenu, puis le tsunami. Sans oublier l’embolie. Il avait passé du temps avec ces deux gars préférés, mais jamais l’occasion ne s’était vraiment présentée. Eddie n’avait pas peur de la réaction de Christopher. Son fils adorait Buck, et c’était suffisant pour Eddie.

  * « A quoi tu penses ? » lui demanda Buck, le sortant ainsi de sa rêverie.
  * « A rien de spécial. » dit Eddie. « Alors, t’as couché avec beaucoup de mecs ? »
  * « Ouais, j’étais accro au sexe, tu te souviens ? » lui rappela Buck. « Mais c’est loin tout ça. Je ne suis plus le même. »
  * « Tu n’as personne dans le collimateur ? » lui demanda Eddie.
  * « A vrai dire, il y a bien un gars qui me plaît depuis un moment, mais jusqu’à ce soir je croyais qu’il était cent pour cent hétéro. » confia Buck, le regard ancré dans celui d’Eddie. « Tu caches bien ton jeu. »
  * « Je n’ai jamais voulu te cacher quoi que ce soit. » avoua Eddie. « Il s’est passé des tas de trucs qui ont fait que j’ai toujours repoussé ce moment. La mort de Shannon, ton accident, le tsunami. Tout ce que je voulais, c’était continuer à passer du temps avec toi et Christopher, en espérant avoir un jour le courage de te dire ce que je ressentais vraiment. »



Buck posa sa bouteille vide sur la table basse, ainsi que celle d’Eddie, puis, se rapprocha de son ami.

  * « Donc… » dit Buck, qui reporta son regard sur son meilleur ami, qui ne fit rien pour se détourner. « Si je t’embrasse, là, tout de suite, tu vas te débiner, ou pas ? »
  * « Il n’y a qu’un seul moyen de le savoir. » souffla Eddie.



Il plaqua sa bouche sur celle de Buck, qui le lui rendit aussitôt.

  * « J’attends ça depuis que je t’ai vu la première fois. » dit Buck. « Ouais, ça fait cliché. »
  * « Et tu me détestais. » lui rappela Eddie.
  * « J’étais jaloux, t’étais trop beau gosse et j’avais peur que tu me piques ma place. » avoua Buck, qui s’asseya à califourchon sur lui. « Si j’avais su, j’aurais agi bien plus tôt. »
  * « Ah ouais ? » Eddie glissa ses mains dans les poches arrière du jean de Buck. « Faut croire qu’on a raté le coche. »
  * « Je ne dirais pas ça. » dit Buck. « On est devenu amis, et je sais que ça peut marcher toi et moi, si c’est ce que tu veux. Je n’ai jamais ressenti quelque chose d’aussi fort pour quelqu’un d’autre avant. Pas même avec Abby. »
  * « Pareil pour moi, _Evan_. » Buck ferma les yeux et ravala un gémissement. C’était la première fois qu’il l’appelait _Evan_ , et ça lui plaisait beaucoup trop. « Mais je suis très jaloux, et j’ai un caractère de merde. »
  * « Je sais que t’as un caractère de merde, mais je t’aime quand même. » dit Buck, qui se rendit compte un peu trop tard qu’il venait de dire à Eddie qu’il l’aimait. « Oh oh ! »
  * « Quoi ? Tu ne le penses pas ? » voulut savoir, qui raffermit ses mains sur lui. « Parce que moi, je t’aime aussi, et pas seulement comme mon meilleur am…. Hum… »



Buck le fit taire en glissant sa langue dans sa bouche. Malheureusement, il y mit fin trop vite.

  * « Pourquoi tu t’es arrêté ? » lui demanda Eddie.
  * « Je ne veux pas te brusquer. » lui dit Buck. « Et si on allait se coucher ? »
  * « Tu m’invites dans ton lit ? » arqua Eddie.
  * « Ce ne serait pas la première fois. » lui rappela Buck, qui descendit du confort de ses jambes.



En effet, ils avaient souvent dormi ensemble, que ce soit chez Eddie, ou ici même, mais toujours en toute amitié. Mais là, ce serait différent. Buck éteignit la télé et ramassa les bouteilles de bières vides sur la table basse qu’il alla jeter à la poubelle de la cuisine.

  * « Ce sera la première fois qu’on partage le même lit en sachant ce qu’on ressent l’un pour l’autre. » fit remarquer Eddie.
  * « Tu préférerais dormir sur le canapé ? » dit Buck, en s’avançant vers lui. Il se pencha à son oreille et lui murmura : « Même si je te disais que, quand tu n’es pas là, je dors presque nu ? »
  * « Je ne coucherais pas avec toi ce soir, Buck. » le prévint Eddie. « Même si j’en ai terriblement envie. »



Buck esquissa un sourire.

  * « J’ai simplement envie de te sentir contre moi. » lui dit le jeune homme. Il l’embrassa au coin des lèvres, et se dirigea vers les escaliers qui menaient à l’étage ouvert où se trouvait sa chambre. Là, il se tourna vers Eddie. « A moins que t’aies trop la trouille de ne pas pouvoir me résister. »
  * « Moi, j’ai la trouille ? »



Buck disparut dans les escaliers avant même qu’Eddie ne se mette à courir vers lui, mais il eut à peine le temps de mettre un pied dans la salle de bain qu’il fut rattrapé par son copain. Eddie le plaqua contre le lavabo, prit son visage en coupe et l’embrassa. Leurs langues se mêlèrent dans une danse langoureuse.

  * « Arrête de me chercher ! » le prévint Eddie.
  * « Jamais ! » répliqua Buck.



Eddie l’espérait. Il aimait bien trop les piques qu’ils se lançaient l’un l’autre. Tour à tour, ils utilisèrent la salle de bain. Buck lui dénicha une brosse à dent neuve, puis, ils se retrouvèrent dans le grand lit de Buck. Tous deux en caleçon. C’était la première fois qu’ils dormaient ensemble si peu vêtus. Les fois précédentes, il y avait toujours une ou deux couches de vêtements supplémentaires. Un t-shirt ou un short, voire les deux.

  * « Comment est-ce que ça se passera, au boulot ? » demanda Buck, une fois qu’ils furent allongés face à face.
  * « On n’a qu’à agir comme on le fait d’habitude. » suggéra Eddie. « On reste professionnel au début, et on laisse passer une semaine ou deux pour voir si les choses changent dans notre façon de travailler. Si ce n’est pas le cas, on ira voir Bobby et on remplira les papiers qu’il faut. »
  * « Tu crois qu’il nous séparera ? » demanda Buck.



Il ne voulait, en aucun cas, cesser d’avoir Eddie comme équipier. Il ne pourrait jamais avoir confiance en quelqu’un d’autre comme il avait confiance en lui. Il mettait sa vie entre ses mains chaque jour depuis près de deux ans, et sans la moindre hésitation.

  * « J’espère que non, et ce ne serait pas la première fois que deux pompiers de la même caserne sortent ensemble. » exposa Eddie.
  * « J’imagine qu’on verra bien. » soupira Buck. « Je ne veux personne d’autre comme partenaire. »
  * « Moi non plus ! » Eddie se pencha pour l’embrasser. « On devrait dormir, sinon je vais faire n’importe quoi. »
  * « D’accord ! » Buck ravala un fou rire, et éteignit la lampe de chevet « Bonne nuit. »



Un dernier baiser, et ils se blottirent l’un contre l’autre.

Au matin, Buck jura n’avoir jamais aussi bien dormi. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il se rendit compte qu’il était collé contre le dos d’Eddie, et qu’il avait passé un bras autour de lui. Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Il aurait voulu rester plus longtemps comme ça, mais il eut besoin d’aller aux toilettes, alors il se leva discrètement pour aller à la salle de bain. Il vida sa vessie, se lava les mains, se rafraichit le visage puis, se brossa les dents avant de prendre sa douche. A son retour dans la chambre, Eddie était assis sur le lit, fraîchement réveillé.

  * « Salut ! » Buck le rejoignit et s’assit au bord du lit, serrant la serviette qu’il avait autour de la taille. « Bien dormi ? »
  * « Comme un bébé ! » Eddie se frotta les yeux avant de les poser sur Buck, souriant, et prenant sur lui pour ne pas laisser traîner son regard un peu plus bas. « Salut ! »
  * « Et si j’allais nous faire du café pendant que tu prends une douche ? » proposa Buck. « Je ne me débrouille pas trop mal pour faire des œufs brouillés. »
  * « Ça me va. » dit Eddie, qui prit son visage en coupe pour l’embrasser.



Ils auraient bien voulu prolonger l’instant, mais ils avaient tout le week-end pour ça. Vêtu d’un simple short, Buck descendit à la cuisine juste après qu’Eddie se soit enfermé dans la salle de bain. Il alluma la cafetière, et le temps que le récipient se remplisse, il sortit une poêle qu’il mit sur sa plaque à induction, et cassa quelques œufs dans un saladier. Il les battit le temps qu’il fallait, puis, les versa dans la poêle. Le grésillement réveilla son estomac. Il aurait bien aimé avoir du bacon à faire frire, mais il n’aurait jamais pensé que la soirée d’hier, qui se voulait innocente au départ, puisse tourner ainsi. Le garçon pour qui il nourrissait des sentiments depuis de longs mois s’était révélé être bisexuel, et il partageait aussi des sentiments envers lui. Pour une fois que Buck avait de la chance, il n’allait pas la laisser passer.

Eddie prit une douche pas trop longue, et remis le jean qu’il portait la veille, sans remettre son caleçon. Il décida de rester torse nu. Jamais il n’avait aussi bien dormi. Ce qu’il ressentait pour Buck allait au-delà du simple béguin. Il était bel et bien amoureux de son meilleur ami, et ils se l’étaient dit. Le rejoignant à la cuisine, Eddie se glissa derrière Buck, qui versait des œufs brouillés dans deux assiettes, puis, attendit qu’il repose la poêle pour le ceinturer de ses bras.

  * « Ça sent bon. » dit-il, déposant un baiser dans son cou.
  * « Je n’ai pas de bacon. » dit Buck. « Tu devras te contenter des œufs. »
  * « Ça ira. » le rassura Eddie. « De toute façon, je dois aller faire des courses pour Christopher. Tu pourrais m’accompagner et on passerait la soirée, et la nuit chez moi. »
  * « T’es en train de me draguer ? » s’amusa Buck.
  * « Ça m’en a tout l’air. » Eddie s’écarta et prit deux tasses dans un placard pour y verser du café. « Allez, j’ai faim. »



Assis autour de la table, très près de l’autre, ils ne dirent rien pendant quelques minutes, le temps de calmer leur estomac.

  * « On fait comment si quelqu’un découvre qu’on est ensemble avant les deux semaines qu’on s’est donné ? » demanda Buck.
  * « On avisera. » répondit son compagnon en haussant les épaules. « Je n’ai pas l’intention de me cacher, ni de cacher ce que je ressens pour toi. Je vais parler à Abuela, Pepa et Christopher, et tu devrais en parler en Maddie, seulement si elle est capable de tenir sa langue pendant deux semaines. »
  * « Maddie sait garder des secrets quand c’est important, et si je lui en explique les raisons, elle comprendra. » affirma Buck. « Mais ça va être super frustrant de ne pas pouvoir t’embrasser au boulot. »
  * « Tu te rattraperas en dehors. » dit Eddie.



Ils échangèrent un sourire complice, puis, terminèrent leur petit-déjeuner avant de ranger la cuisine ensemble. Eddie prit la main de Buck et l’attira sur le canapé.

  * « Je préférerais qu’on retourne au lit. » dit Buck, contre ses lèvres.
  * « Mais, si on retourne dans ton lit… » Eddie s’asseya sur lui, prit son visage en coupe et mordilla sa lèvre. « Ça risque de partir en vrille. »
  * « Je ne vais sûrement pas t’arrêter. » marmonna Buck, qui laissa ses mains traîner sur les hanches et le dos de son partenaire. « Eddie… »
  * « Sois patient, _Evan_. » Eddie dévia sa bouche dans son cou avant de susurrer à son oreille : « J’ai envie de faire durer le plaisir. »



Et il lui lécha le lobe. Les doigts de Buck s’agrippèrent à lui, et ses hanches partirent en avant. Eddie l’embrassa. Ils s’allongèrent sur le canapé, Eddie restant au-dessus de Buck.

  * « Et si je n’ai pas envie que tu me fasses attendre ? » demanda Buck, alors qu’Eddie faisait courir ses doigts sur son ventre.
  * « Il le faudra bien, parce que ce ne sera pas qu’un coup comme ça. » répondit-t-il. « Ce sera bien différent entre nous deux, et il faut qu’on se fasse tester, même si j’ai pleinement confiance en toi. »
  * « D’accord ! » dit Buck. « Et j’ai confiance en toi, moi aussi. Mais t’as raison, faut qu’on soit prudent. »
  * « Buck, si je veux prendre mon temps, c’est parce que ça fait très longtemps que je n’ai pas été avec un homme. » expliqua Eddie. « Je sais que t’as eu Abby, Taylor, et Ally, mais t’as aussi couché avec d’autres hommes avant de me connaitre… »
  * « Je comprends. » le coupa Buck. « On prend notre temps, mais ne me fais pas attendre six mois, non plus. »
  * « Je ne crois pas que je tiendrais autant. » le rassura Eddie. « Juste quelques semaines, ok ? »
  * « Tant qu’on peut s’embrasser, se toucher, se peloter… »



Eddie le fit taire d’un baiser en marmonnant comme quoi ils se toucheraient autant qu’ils le voudraient.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Les personnages de la série 9-1-1 ne m’appartiennent pas !

Le week-end passa bien trop vite au goût du jeune couple. Ils auraient bien voulu le rallonger davantage, mais Eddie devait récupérer Christopher chez Abuela. Ils avaient tous les deux décidés de passer ce dimanche soir chacun de leur côté. Pendant qu’Eddie parlerait à Christopher, Buck, lui, avouerait tout à sa sœur, qu’il appela dès qu’il se retrouva seul pour lui proposer de dîner entre frère et sœur. Maddie accepta, surtout que Buck lui dit, en restant dans le vague, qu’il devait lui parler de quelque chose. Il savait que sa sœur ne serait pas dupe. Il l’imaginait déjà en train de froncer les sourcils pour tenter de deviner de quoi il voulait bien lui parler. Une fois prêt, il s’arrêta pour acheter un gâteau pour le dessert, et gagna l’appartement de sa sœur à vingt heures tapantes. Maddie ouvrit la porte.

  * « D’accord, il ou elle s’appelle comment pour que tu aies ce sourire de débile au visage ? » demanda-t-elle en prenant la boîte qui contenait le dessert.
  * « Je te le dirais si tu m’assures qu’on est seul. » lui dit-il, avant d’entrer. « Et je n’ai pas un sourire de débile.
  * « Oui, il n’y a que nous. » lui assura-t-elle en allant à la cuisine. « Tu verrais ta tête, on dirait que t’es en train de planer. »



Elle n’avait pas tort. Buck n’avait pas cessé de penser à Eddie. Devant prendre le volant pour rentrer chez lui plus tard, Buck refusa de boire du vin ou de la bière pour le dîner. Au bout de plusieurs minutes à parler du travail, Maddie en vint à la raison de cette soirée.

  * « Alors, tu as rencontré quelqu’un. » dit-elle, en posant son verre de vin. « Lui ou elle ? »
  * « Lui ! » répondit Buck.



Maddie avait toujours été la confidente de Buck, et elle avait été la première à qui il avait avoué être bisexuel. Elle était son soutien le plus précieux.

  * « Est-ce que je le connais ? » demanda-t-elle.
  * « Oh oui ! » assura-t-il, en souriant. « Tu seras même surprise. »
  * « Il s’appelle comment ? »
  * « Eddie ! »



Sur le point de prendre une bouchée de pommes de terre, Maddie interrompit son geste, reposa la fourchette et regarda son frère.

  * « Eddie ? » répéta-t-elle. « Eddie Diaz ? Notre Eddie ? Le pompier Eddie ? »
  * « Oui, cet Eddie-là ! » acquiesça Buck.
  * « Mais, je croyais qu’il était hétéro. » dit Maddie.
  * « Jusqu’à vendredi, je le croyais aussi. » dit Buck, avant d’expliquer : « Personne, en dehors de sa famille et de Shannon, n’était au courant qu’il aime aussi les mecs. Pas qu’il le cache, mais comme personne ne lui a jamais posé la question, il n’en a pas parlé. »
  * « Comment tu l’as su, alors ? » demanda sa sœur. « Vous avez trop picolés et ça a dégénéré ou bien… »
  * « On a commencé à jouer à _Je ne l’ai jamais fait_. » dit-il. « On n’est pas allé bien loin. Il a commencé en disant qu’il n’avait jamais embrassé de garçon, et j’ai bien vu qu’il sous-entendait quelque chose alors, je lui ai demandé de répondre à la même question et, il a bu. »
  * « Wow ! » fit Maddie. « Je n’aurais jamais deviné ça venant de lui. Donc, vous êtes ensemble ? »
  * « Oh que oui ! » affirma Buck. « Et crois-moi, sœurette, je n’ai pas l’intention de le laisser me filer entre les doigts. Il est coincé avec moi à vie. »
  * « Oh je te fais confiance, j’ai bien remarqué que la façon dont tu le regardais n’était pas tout à fait innocente. »



Maddie prit son verre de vin et le vida presque d’une traite.

  * « Si je m’y attendais. » Elle reposa le verre. « Vous comptez l’annoncer à tout le monde ? »
  * « Pas tout de suite. » dit Buck. « On veut d’abord voire comment ça se passe au travail. D’ici deux semaines on sera fixé, mais je sais qu’on est capable de continuer à bosser ensemble tout en étant un couple à l’extérieur. Ensuite on ira voir Bobby et on remplira les papiers nécessaires. »
  * « Il ne vous séparera pas. » affirma Maddie. « Vous êtes trop doués pour qu’il prenne un tel risque. »
  * « J’espère, en tout cas. » dit Buck. « Maddie, promets-moi de n’en parler à personne d’ici-là. Aucune allusion, surtout pas à Chimney. »
  * « Je te le promets. » dit-elle. « D’ailleurs, on n’a jamais eu cette discussion. »



…

Du côté d’Eddie, les choses s’étaient passés plutôt bien avec son Abuela, dont la réponse à son annonce l’avait fait rire. Rassuré, Eddie avait ramené son fils à la maison, et ils avaient passé la soirée ensemble. Le père et le fils avaient mangé une pizza tout en regardant _Coco_ , puis, une fois Christopher dans son lit, Eddie se dit qu’il avait assez repoussé le moment.

  * « Hey, mon garçon, papa a quelque chose de très important à te dire. »
  * « C’est Buck ? » demanda Christopher.
  * « Oui, c’est à propos de Buck. » dit Eddie. « Tu sais mon grand, si je ne me suis pas remis avec ta maman, c’est parce que je me suis rendu compte qu’il y avait quelqu’un dans ma vie pour qui j’éprouvais quelque chose de très fort. »
  * « Buck ? » tenta le petit garçon.
  * « Oui, mon garçon, c’est Buck. » Eddie caressa les boucles blondes de son fils. « Est-ce que ça te dérange, que papa soit amoureux d’un homme ? »
  * « Non, j’aime Buck. » dit Christopher. « Et il te fait sourire. »



Christopher leva les bras et quémanda un câlin, que son père fut très enclin à lui donner.

  * « Je t’aime, papa. Je veux que tu sois heureux. »
  * « Merci, mon garçon. »



Il resta un moment avec son fils, et attendit qu’il s’endorme avant de sortir de la chambre et d’aller finir de ranger la cuisine, quand le téléphone dans sa poche vibra. Il sourit en décrochant.

  * « Salut toi ! Comment était le dîner avec ta sœur ? »
  * _« Super. Elle a su que j’avais rencontré quelqu’un dès qu’elle m’a ouvert la porte. Je t’ai dit que je ne pouvais rien lui cacher. »_
  * « Alors, comment elle l’a pris ? »
  * _« Quand elle a compris que c’était toi, elle est tombée des nues. Il n’y a pas qu’avec moi que t’as si bien caché ta sexualité, Edmundo ! »_
  * « Oh non, ne m’appelle pas comme ça. »
  * _« Elle m’a promis qu’elle ne dirait rien à Chimney. Et de ton côté ? »_
  * « Eh bien, j’ai d’abord parlé avec Abuela, qui m’a dit _Il était temps_. »



Buck éclata de rire à l’autre bout du fil.

  * « Ce n’est pas drôle. »
  * _« Oh si ça l’est. Pardon, promis j’arrête de rire. Et Christopher ? Tu lui as dit ? »_
  * « Juste avant qu’il ne s’endorme. Il veut que je sois heureux, et il t’adore. Maintenant, on a plus qu’à faire en sorte que personne ne s’en rende compte pendant les deux prochaines semaines. Enfin, t’as compris. »
  * _« Ouais, et ne t’en fais pas. On est tout à fait capable de rester professionnel. »_
  * « Je voudrais que tu sois avec moi ».
  * _« Moi aussi. J’aime dormir avec toi. »_



Eteignant les lumières pour regagner son lit, Eddie posa son téléphone sur la table de nuit après avoir mis le haut-parleur et se déshabilla avant de se glisser sous les draps et de reprendre le téléphone. Ils passèrent de longues minutes à discuter, avant de raccrocher.

Le lendemain matin, alors qu’il déposa Christopher à l’école, Eddie s’agenouilla devant son fils, une fois devant l’établissement.

  * « Papa a un service à te demander, mon garçon. Il faudrait que tu gardes pour toi ce que tu sais pour Buck et moi. On voudrait attendre un peu, par rapport au travail. C’est important que notre relation avec Buck reste la même, quand on doit sauver des vies. »
  * « D’accord ! » dit Christopher. « Est-ce que Buck peut venir à la maison, ce soir ? »
  * « Bien sûr, je vais lui poser la question mais je sais qu’il dira _oui_. Tu sais qu’il t’adore. » lui sourit son père. « Je t’aime, _mijo *_! »



_Caserne 118 !_

Buck était arrivé avant Eddie. Fébrile et impatient, il se changea dans les vestiaires et discuta avec Hen de son week-end, qu’il décrivit comme tout à fait monotone et sans intérêt, quand enfin, l’homme qui nourrissait tous ses fantasmes apparut.

  * « Salut ! »
  * « Bonjour Eddie ! » le salua Hen.
  * « Salut ! » dit simplement Buck, qui s’asseya sur le banc pour mettre ses chaussures. « Comment va Christopher, ce matin ? »
  * « Plutôt bien. » dit Eddie. « Et toi Hen, comment va Denny ? »



Ils continuèrent de parler, jusqu’à ce que Hen, prête, les laissa pour rejoindre Chimney et Bobby dans la cuisine sur la passerelle pour le petit-déjeuner. Ses chaussures mises, Buck se redressa tout en restant assis, quand Eddie prit place à sa gauche.

  * « J’ai envie de t’embrasser. » lui confia Buck, à voix basse.
  * « Ne m’en parle pas. J’y pense sans arrêt depuis hier soir. » dit Eddie. Il tourna la tête vers lui. « Christopher veut te voir. Tu viens dîner à la maison ce soir. »
  * « Ça sonne comme un ordre. » s’amusa Buck.
  * « Je ne te laisse pas le choix. » dit Eddie, un sourire en coin. « Prépare un sac de rechange avant de venir. Je te séquestre toute la nuit. En fait… » Il se pencha pour lui chuchoter à l’oreille : « Je te veux dans mon lit toutes les nuits. »



Si seulement les vestiaires n’étaient pas séparés par une fenêtre à travers laquelle tout le monde les verrait….

  * « Je serai à l’heure pour le dîner. » assura Buck.



Quand ils montèrent à la cuisine, ils avaient tous deux revêtus un masque. Celui de simples amis.

  * « Vous arrivez à temps pour le petit-déjeuner. » leur dit Bobby.
  * « Un simple café me suffira. » dit Eddie. « Christopher a passé le week-end à faire des gâteaux avec Abuela. J’ai un bocal entier rempli de cookies à la maison. On s’en est donné à cœur joie ce matin. »



Une fois autour de la table – Buck et Eddie côte à côte comme à leur habitude – les conversations allèrent bon train. Le jeune couple ne laissa rien paraitre, et évitèrent tout contact qui les trahirait. Du moins en surface. Sous la table, c’était une toute autre histoire. Leurs genoux se touchèrent à la moindre occasion afin de garder un contact.

La première alarme de la journée les mena dans les cuisines d’un restaurant, où un jeune commis s’était retrouvé coincé dans la chambre froide, dont la poignée avait été cassé quand d’autres employés ont tenté de sauver le malheureux. L’infortuné congelé fut emmené à l’hôpital, et ne devrait garder aucunes séquelles. Au milieu de la journée, alors que chacun faisait ses corvées, Buck alla dans le local de stockage pour nettoyer sa tenue, quand il entendit un _clic_ , quelques minutes à peine après être entré dans la pièce. Il se retourna, et se retrouva plaqué contre une large et grande caisse grillagée noir. La bouche d’Eddie prit la sienne, et toute idée de nettoyer sa tenue suite à l’incendie dont il revenait, fut oublié. Il lâcha ce qu’il avait dans les mains et posa celles-ci sur les larges épaules d’Eddie.

  * « Hum, enfin ! » dit ce dernier. « J’en avais besoin. »
  * « Moi aussi, mais ne restons pas enfermé trop longtemps, ou on risque de nous griller. » dit Buck.
  * « Encore une minute ! »



Eddie chercha un autre baiser, auquel le jeune pompier répondit avec ardeur. Quand ils retournèrent dans la caserne, ils riaient tout en tenant leur veste dans les mains. Personne ne sembla rien remarquer. _Tant mieux, pensa Buck._ La journée passa, et personne ne sembla remarquer que quelque chose avait changé entre Buck et Eddie. Les deux pompiers faisaient en sorte que rien ne change dans leur comportement. Il était dix-huit heures quand la seconde équipe prit le relai. Buck et Eddie, sac sur l’épaule, gagnèrent leur voiture, garé l’une près de l’autre.

  * « T’as trente minutes pour rappliquer chez moi. » lui dit Eddie.
  * « Je rapporte des pizzas ? » proposa Buck.
  * « Ok, alors je t’accorde une heure. » répondit Eddie. « Pas une de plus ! »



* * *

Lexique espagnol :

\- Mijo : Mon garçon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La suite est déjà écrite, il faut juste attendre quelques jours.  
> La relation entre Buck and Eddie va augmenter en température dans les prochains chapitres !


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Les personnages de la série 9-1-1 ne m’appartiennent pas !

Buck commanda des pizzas en arrivant chez lui, et prépara un sac de rechange. Deux, en fait. Un pour le travail, qui resterait dans sa voiture, un autre qu’il laisserait chez Eddie. Au cas où. Son frigo et ses placards n’étaient pas trop remplis. _Heureusement que je n’ai pas fait de courses, se dit-il._ Son téléphone bipa au moment où il déposa ses deux sacs dans le coffre de sa jeep. Le message disait _Christopher s’impatiente._ Buck s’installa derrière le volant, quand un nouveau message d’Eddie suivit le précédent. _Et moi aussi !_ disait-il. Il répondit qu’il était en chemin. Il récupéra les pizzas au passage, et il fut accueilli par Christopher, sans ses béquilles, quand il frappa à la porte.

  * « Buck ! » s’écria-t-il, un sourire aux lèvres.
  * « Hey, salut champion ! »



Buck tint les pizzas d’une seule main pour pouvoir serrer le jeune garçon contre lui. Eddie, qui n’était pas loin derrière, attrapa les pizzas pour lui permettre de prendre Christopher dans ses bras. Buck le souleva de terre, et entra dans la maison avec _« son »_ bonhomme. La porte refermée, il suivit Eddie dans la cuisine, et il posa le jeune garçon sur un tabouret.

  * « Où est ton sac ? » demanda Eddie.
  * « Dans la voiture. » répondit Buck. « J’irais le chercher après. »
  * « Hey, mon garçon ! » fit Eddie en regardant son fils. « Et si tu allais m’attendre dans ta chambre ? On met le pyjama, et ensuite tu choisis le film de ce soir, d’accord ? »
  * « D’accord ! »



Buck aida Christopher à descendre du tabouret sur lequel il était assis, et il le regarda marcher en direction de sa chambre. Atteint d’un handicap qui touchait ses fonctions motrices, Christopher restait un petit garçon alerte, curieux, et d’une gentillesse qui rendait quiconque fou de ce bonhomme. Eddie, qui s’était rapproché de Buck, se colla contre lui et enroula ses bras autour de lui.

  * « Est-ce que ça va ? » lui demanda-t-il.
  * « Oui, oui ça va. » dit Buck. « Chris m’a manqué, c’est tout. »
  * « Tu lui as manqué aussi. » Eddie l’embrassa sur la joue. « Tu veux une bière ? »
  * « Avec plaisir, mais je vais d’abord aller récupérer mon sac. » Il revint deux minutes plus tard, sac en main. « Juste au cas où, j’ai pris des tenues pour une semaine. »
  * « Tu sais où est ma chambre. » dit simplement Eddie, alors qu’il revenait avec Christopher, qui était vêtu d’un pyjama Iron-Man.



Tous les trois assis autour de la table, ils mangèrent les pizzas que Buck avait apporté, puis, ils allèrent s’asseoir devant la télé. Christopher avait choisi de regarder _Dragons_ , un dessin animé qui raconte l’histoire d’un jeune viking prénommé _Harold_ , qui va se lier d’amitié avec un dragon. Christopher s’endormit dans les bras de Buck, au bout de vingt minutes de film. Doucement, Eddie prit son bonhomme dans ses bras et alla le mettre au lit. Buck était toujours devant la télé quand il revint dans le salon.

  * « Tu veux une autre bière ? » lui proposa-t-il.
  * « Non, merci ! »



Eddie éteignit donc les lumières, laissant juste une lampe allumée, puis, rejoignit son copain. S’allongeant sur le canapé, il posa la tête sur les jambes de Buck. Ce dernier glissa sa main gauche sur le ventre du mexicain, et resta comme ça tout au long du film, résistant à l’envie de faire plus.

  * « Je n’ai pas envie de bouger. » dit Eddie, à la fin du film.
  * « On n’y est pas obligé. » dit Buck.
  * « Je ne me suis pas senti aussi bien avec quelqu’un depuis longtemps. » Eddie se retourna sur le dos et rejeta la tête en arrière pour mieux voir Buck. « C’est si facile, d’être avec toi. »
  * « Attention mon pote, tu deviens fleur bleue. » le taquina Buck.
  * « Ooh, tu préfèrerais que je sois plus rude ? » Eddie se redressa et allongea Buck sur le canapé sans la moindre délicatesse. « Comme ça ? »
  * « Pas si tu tiens à ce qu’on prenne notre temps. » dit le jeune pompier, qui tira sur le t-shirt d’Eddie. « Viens m’embrasser ! »



Eddie s’y contraint avec joie. Une jambe de part et d’autre de Buck, il l’embrassa, d’abord lentement, puis, le baiser devint plus fiévreux.

  * « Hum, allons dans ma chambre. » Eddie se leva et attira Buck en lui prenant la main.



Une fois dans la chambre, ils fermèrent la porte – au cas où Christopher se lèverait – et leurs lèvres se soudèrent à nouveau. Plus rude, plus passionné. Empli de désir, ils se déshabillèrent l’un l’autre tout en gardant leur sous-vêtement. C’était tellement difficile de ne pas se laisser aller à leur désir, mais leur première fois ensemble ne se ferait pas avec Christopher à l’autre bout du couloir. Cette fois, Buck se retrouva au-dessus.

  * « Evan… » marmonna Eddie entre deux baisers. « _Dios mio*_! »
  * « Continue de m’appeler » Buck lui mordilla la lèvre. « Et de parler espagnol. Regarde ce que ça me fait. »



Il colla son érection naissante contre celle d’Eddie, et frotta leur sexe tout en glissant sa langue dans sa bouche. Eddie ne pouvait pas se résoudre à lui demander d’arrêter. Ils étaient dans son lit, en caleçon, ils s’embrassaient et se caressaient. Ça n’irait pas plus loin, ce soir. Mais voilà… A force de se frotter l’un contre l’autre, Eddie su qu’il n’allait pas tarder à jouir. Son sexe devenait de plus en plus dur à mesure que les secondes passaient. Il ravala un juron, quand la main de Buck lui pinça un téton. Ce n’était pas la première fois pour lui. Les préliminaires, le sexe avec d’autres hommes, il connaissait très bien. Mais rien de ce qu’il n’avait connu auparavant n’était comparable à ce qu’il se passait en ce moment même. Quand l’orgasme le frappa, alors qu’il continuait à se frotter contre Eddie, il étouffa leurs gémissements d’un baiser.

  * « Wow ! » souffla Eddie. « C’était… c’était incroyable. »
  * « Bon sang, Eddie. » dit Buck, le souffle court. « Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir tenir plusieurs semaines. J’ai tellement envie de toi. »
  * « Moi aussi, mais faisons-nous tester d’abord. » dit-il. « Ensuite, on s’organisera pour avoir une nuit rien que tous les deux. »



Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu’à ce que leur respiration se calme, puis, tour à tour, utilisèrent la salle de bain pour se nettoyer et se changer avant de s’allonger l’un contre l’autre.

  * « Eddie ? »
  * « Hum ? »
  * « Est-ce que tu penses qu’un jour, toi, Christopher et moi, on pourrait former une famille ? » demanda Buck, qui se retrouva attiré contre le torse d’Eddie.



Ce dernier enroula un bras autour de lui, l’embrassa sur la nuque et lui dit :

  * « On est déjà une famille ! »



Cette simple affirmation suffit à rassurer Buck, et à le faire se sentir en paix pour la première fois de sa vie. Il n’aspirait qu’à être aimé et à avoir une famille à lui. Il avait parfaitement conscience que Christopher n’était pas son fils, et jamais il ne prendrait la place de Shannon, mais il n’y a rien qu’il ne ferait pas pour ce petit garçon.

_Une semaine plus tard, chez Isabela, la grand-mère d’Eddie !_

La semaine s’était passé comme toutes autres. Buck et Eddie étaient restés professionnels, sans trahir une seule fois le changement de leur nouvelle relation. Leurs sentiments n’interféraient pas non plus dans leur façon d’agir. Rien n’avait changé, et personne n’avait remarqué quoi que ce soit. A la fin de la semaine, ils profitèrent de leur week-end de congé en passant le samedi avec Abuela, qui avait préparé un déjeuner cent pour cent mexicain. Après le repas, Eddie resta avec Isabela dans la cuisine, tout en gardant un œil sur ces hommes dans le salon. Buck et Christopher étaient assis de part et d’autre de la table basse, à même le sol, et construisaient un château fort avec les Lego du jeune garçon.

  * « Tu as l’air heureux ! » dit Isabela, à son petit-fils.
  * « Je le suis. » répondit Eddie. « Je n’ai pas été aussi heureux depuis longtemps. »
  * « Shannon savait ce que tu éprouves pour Evan ? » demanda-t-elle.
  * « Oui, on en a longuement parlé avant de divorcer. Quand j’ai signé les papiers, elle m’a dit de ne pas perdre de temps, mais elle est morte. Buck a été blessé quand le camion a explosé, ensuite il y a eu le tsunami. Tout s’est enchaîné si vite. J’ai attendu qu’il guérisse complètement pour retrouver mon équipier, et j’ai profité que tu gardes Christopher la semaine dernière pour me rapprocher de lui. » expliqua Eddie. « Je n’ai jamais ressenti ça pour personne. Pas même pour Shannon. Je veux dire, je l’ai aimé mais… »
  * « Mais ce n’était pas pareil. » termina Isabela, pour lui. « Je le vois dans ton regard. Ton mariage avec Shannon a peut-être été désastreux, mais tu as eu Christopher. C’est triste qu’elle ne soit plus parmi nous aujourd’hui, mais elle t’a donné sa bénédiction, non ? » Eddie acquiesça. « Alors tout va bien, Edmundo. »



Eddie grimaça quand elle utilisa son prénom complet.

  * « Evan est un brave garçon, et il s’occupe bien de Christopher. » dit Isabela. « Ne gâche pas tout. »
  * « C’est promis ! » lui sourit Eddie.
  * _« Papa ! »_ Il reporta son attention sur son fils, et son petit-ami. « Tu viens jouer avec nous ? »
  * « J’arrive tout de suite, mon fils ! »



Au moment de partir, Abuela prit Evan par la main, alors qu’il suivait Eddie et Christopher jusqu’à la voiture.

  * « Une minute, mon garçon. » dit-elle à Buck. « Je voudrais te remercier pour tout ce que tu fais pour mon petit-fils, et pour Christopher. Je suis heureuse de voir qu’ils peuvent compter sur quelqu’un comme toi. J’ai toujours souhaité que mon Eddie soit aimé comme il le mérite, et tu sembles l’aimer très fort. Je me trompe ? »
  * « Non Madame ! » répondit Buck. « Je sais qu’il n’y aura personne d’autre, pour moi. »
  * « Je le vois dans ta façon de le regarder. Tout ce que je te demande, Evan, c’est de bien t’occuper de mes garçons, et de ne pas les faire souffrir. »
  * « Je préférerais me jeter dans un bâtiment en feu plutôt que de leur faire du mal. » lui avoua-t-il.
  * « Alors, _bienvenido*_ dans la famille ! »



Isabela ouvrit les bras et prit Buck dans brève mais forte étreinte.

  * « _Gracias*_ , Isabela ! »
  * « Il va falloir travailler ton accent ! » le taquina-t-elle.
  * « Je n’y manquerais pas. » sourit Buck. « Merci, pour le déjeuner. Je me suis régalé. »



Buck retrouva Eddie et Christopher dans la voiture.

  * « De quoi vous parliez ? » demanda Eddie, qui démarra une fois Buck dans la voiture.
  * « Elle m’a souhaité la _bienvenido*_ dans la famille, et elle m’a suggéré de travailler mon accent. » répondit-il, faisant rire Eddie.
  * « Je te donnerais des leçons particulières. » Après quelques minutes de silence, les yeux rivés sur la route, Eddie demanda : « Et si on allait au cinéma ? »



La proposition fut acclamée par Christopher sur le siège arrière. Ils rentrèrent en milieu de soirée. Personne n’avait faim. _Vive le pop-corn, pensa Eddie_ , en mettant Christopher au lit à leur retour. Il s’était endormit sur le chemin du retour, et le mettre en pyjama avait été un peu compliqué mais heureusement pour Eddie, il avait Buck. Chacun leur tour, ils embrassèrent Christopher sur le front en lui souhaitant bonne nuit. Sur le pas de la porte, ils entendirent tout bas :

  * « Bonne nuit, mes papas ! »



Buck se figea. Il avait bien entendu ? Christopher avait dit _bonne nuit mes papas_ … Il savait que le petit garçon l’avait accepté dans sa vie et dans celle de son père, mais jamais il n’aurait cru que Christopher le considérait comme un père. Eddie, qui souriait, entraîna Buck jusqu’à la cuisine. Là, il le fit asseoir sur une chaise, et s’asseya à son tour sur une chaise face à lui.

  * « Hey… » Eddie prit le visage de Buck entre ses mains et le ramena à la réalité avec un baiser. « Enfin de retour. »
  * « Je… il a bien dit… » Buck ne réussit pas à trouver les bons mots.
  * « Oui, Christopher a dit _bonne nuit mes papas_. » Eddie ne le lâchait pas, maintenant sa tête bien droite et son regard ancré au sien. « Christopher a besoin de stabilité, et avec toi dans notre vie, il l’a trouvé. Il a besoin de toi, autant que _moi_ j’ai besoin de toi. »



Eddie l’embrassa, profitant de son hébétude pour lécher le contour de sa lèvre. Ce geste suffit à réveiller Buck, qui attira Eddie sur lui. Le baiser s’intensifia.

  * « Allons sur le canapé ! » dit Eddie, qui se leva et attira Buck par la main.
  * « Christopher s’assoit sur ce canapé. » lui rappela le jeune homme, qui s’y laissa néanmoins entraîner.
  * « On ne va rien faire de mal. » Eddie s’assit le premier, puis, attira Buck sur lui. « On va simplement s’embrasser. »



Les jambes pendantes par-dessus les siennes, Buck approuva ce programme et s’installa le plus confortablement possible, quand Eddie prit sa bouche en otage.

  * « Evan, t’es la seule personne avec qui j’ai envie d’être. J’adore t’embrasser, m’endormir et me réveiller avec toi à mes côtés. Et ce que j’aime par-dessus, c’est la relation que tu as avec mon fils. _Notre fils._ »
  * « J’ai encore du mal à me faire à l’idée. » dit Buck. « Pas d’être le père de Christopher, tu sais que je l’adore, mais ça ne fait que quelques mois qu’il a perdu sa mère et… »
  * « Shannon approuverait, crois-moi. » le rassura Eddie. « Christopher te considère comme son père, et on fera le nécessaire en temps voulu, pour que ce soit officiel. »
  * « T’es en train de me faire ta demande ? » plaisanta Buck.
  * « Non, c’est encore trop tôt. » dit Eddie, qui lui prit la joue en coupe. « Mais j’y pense. »



Il lui donna un baiser appuyé.

  * « Tu veux qu’on se mate un film ? » demanda Eddie.
  * « Non ! » répondit Buck. « Je veux que tu continues de m’embrasser. »



_Le lendemain matin !_

  * _« Papa ! »_



Eddie émergea de son sommeil en entendant la voix de son fils. Allongé sur le dos, il vit Christopher sur le pas de la porte de la chambre, que ni lui ni Buck n’avaient refermé la veille au soir.

  * « Qu’est-ce qu’il y a, fiston ? » demanda Eddie.
  * « J’ai faim ! » répondit Christopher.



Eddie sourit.

  * « D’accord. » dit-il. « Tu es allé à la salle de bain ? »
  * « Oui ! » acquiesça le petit garçon de neuf ans. « J’ai lavé les mains. »
  * « C’est bien, mon garçon. » Eddie se leva, fit le tour du lit, et s’agenouilla pour prendre son fils dans ses bras et le serrer contre lui. « Tu as bien dormi ? »
  * « Oui ! » dit Christopher. « Papa ? On est une famille, toi, moi et Buck ? »
  * « Oui mon garçon, on est une famille. Et je sais que ta maman serait d’accord avec moi, où qu’elle soit. » Eddie embrassa son fils sur le front. « Quand le moment sera venu, Buck deviendra ton papa aussi. »
  * « Vous allez vous marier ? » demanda Christopher.
  * « Un jour, oui. Tu serais d’accord ? » voulut savoir Eddie.
  * « Oui ! » Christopher prit Eddie dans ses bras. « On peut réveiller Buck ? Je veux des pancakes. »



Tout en restant accroupi, Eddie se tourna pour regarder Evan. Allongé sur le ventre, le jeune homme dormait d’un sommeil de plomb. Eddie le secoua doucement.

  * « Evan, on se réveille. »
  * « Hum, on est dimanche. » marmonna-t-il.
  * « Je sais, mais il y a un petit garçon ici qui réclame des pancakes pour le petit-déjeuner. » dit Eddie.



Christopher s’avança pas à pas avant de poser ses deux mains sur l’épaule de Buck pour le réveiller.

  * « Allez, Bucky. J’ai faim ! »



Buck laissa échapper un soupir puis, doucement, il ouvrit les yeux.

  * « Vous me donnez cinq minutes ? » demanda-t-il, d’une voix endormie.
  * « Pas une de plus. » lui dit Eddie, qui sortit de la chambre avec Christopher.



Il attrapa un short et un t-shirt au passage, puis, après avoir mis Christopher devant la télé, il alla à la salle de bain pour enfiler ses vêtements et faire ce qu’il avait à faire. Il céda la place à Buck, toujours à moitié endormit, mais quand il rejoignit le père et le fils, toute fatigue s’envola. Avant d’aller derrière les fourneaux pour préparer les pancakes que réclamait Christopher, Buck alla voir le petit homme assis sur le canapé et le serra quelques secondes contre lui.

  * « A quoi tu les veux tes pancakes ? » demanda Buck. « Aux pépites de chocolats ? »
  * « Oui ! » répondit Christopher en levant les bras.
  * « D’accord, je te prépare ça. » Buck rejoignit Eddie dans la cuisine, qui avait déjà sorti tous les ingrédients. « Qu’est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour ce petit gars !? »
  * « Bonjour, beau gosse ! »



La voix d’Eddie était basse, séductrice et rauque tandis qu’il se coulait dans son dos alors que Buck commençait à préparer la pâte à pancakes.

  * « Bonjour ! » Buck touilla la pâte, et à contrecœur, quitta les bras d’Eddie pour faire les pancakes.



Eddie mit la table, et quand trois assiettes pleines de pancakes aux pépites de chocolat furent posée sur la table, il attira Buck pour un long baiser.

  * « C’est bon, la journée peut commencer ! » dit Eddie. « J’en avais besoin. »
  * _« Papa ! »_



Christopher entra dans la cuisine et marcha jusqu’à eux. Buck le souleva et le prit dans ses bras.

  * « Alors bonhomme, tu veux quoi avec tes pancakes ? » lui demanda-t-il. « Du jus d’orange, ou un verre de lait ? »
  * « Les deux ! » Il gloussa.
  * « Ok ! » dit Buck, en posant Christopher sur une chaise.



Là, il sortit deux petits verres, et les remplis de lait et de jus d’orange.

  * « Papa ? »
  * « Oui, mon garçon ? »
  * « Est-ce que Buck va venir habiter avec nous ? » demanda le petit garçon.



La question était arrivée sans qu’aucun des deux hommes ne le voit venir. Eddie et Buck se regardèrent sans savoir trop quoi répondre.

  * « Euh, je n’en sais rien, fiston. » dit le père de famille. « C’est un peu tôt. »
  * « Pourquoi ? » Christopher posa sa fourchette. « Buck a dormi à la maison toute la semaine, et j’aime quand il est là. C’est comme si on était une vraie famille. »



Buck sentit son cœur s’accélérer, et sa gorge se serrer. Il prit sur lui pour ne pas verser de larmes. Il n’y a rien qu’il ne voulait plus que d’avoir une famille, en dehors de sa sœur et des liens qu’il avait formé avec les membres de la 118. Il aimait Eddie et Christopher plus que tout au monde, et il n’y a rien qu’il ne ferait pas pour eux. Il emménagerait dans la seconde, si Eddie le lui demandait.

  * « On va en parler avec Buck, je te le promets ! »



Et ils en discutèrent plus tard ce jour-là, pendant que Christopher faisait des coloriages dans sa chambre. Dans la cuisine, Eddie attrapa Buck par la taille et le coinça entre le plan de travail et lui, s’immisçant entre ses jambes et, lui volant un baiser, il demanda :

  * « T’as envie d’emménager ? »
  * « J’ai envie d’être avec toi et Christopher, tout le temps. » répondit Buck, ses mains se coulant sur les hanches d’Eddie. « Mais, la vraie question c’est si toi, tu veux m’avoir dans les pattes tout le temps ? »
  * « Si ça ne tenait qu’à moi, je t’enchainerais à mon lit et je ne le laisserais jamais sortir d’ici. » Eddie l’embrassa. « Emménage avec nous, _Evan_. »
  * « Oui, d’accord ! »



Le baiser devint plus vorace. Leurs mains parcoururent le corps de l’autre avec l’envie folle d’arracher les vêtements, mais ils n’étaient pas seuls dans la maison.

  * « On doit se faire tester. » grommela Eddie.



Ils avaient eu une semaine très chargée, et ils n’avaient pas pu se rendre dans une clinique pour se faire dépister.

  * « Demain matin… » Buck rejeta la tête en arrière lorsqu’Eddie prit d’assaut son cou. « … après avoir déposé Christopher à l’école. »
  * « Bonne idée ! » Eddie revint à ses lèvres. « Je vais demander à Hen ou Athena si elles peuvent garder Christopher. Une soirée pyjama pour les gamins. »
  * « Je croyais qu’on devait prendre notre temps. » s’amusa Buck.
  * « On se connait depuis deux ans, c’est amplement suffisant. » Eddie colla son érection contre Buck. « J’en ai assez d’être prudent. »



Buck captura sa bouche et ils s’embrassèrent jusqu’à en perdre le souffle, mais ils furent aussi interrompus par Christopher, qui appelait Eddie.

  * « Le devoir m’appelle. » souffla-t-il. « On finira ce soir. »



Lexique espagnol :

\- Dios mio : Mon Dieu  
\- Bienvenido : Bienvenue


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Première fois de Buck et Eddie !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scènes de sexe dans ce chapitre, et je me suis un peu laissé emporter par mon imagination :)

Disclaimer : Les personnages de la série 9-1-1 ne m’appartiennent pas !

Le lendemain matin, pendant qu’Eddie préparait Christopher pour l’école, Buck appela une clinique où il se rendait chaque mois pendant sa période 1.0, et prit rendez-vous pour lui et Eddie. Ils déposèrent Christopher à l’école avant d’aller se faire dépister. Ils auraient les résultats le lendemain. Ils avaient également décidé de ne pas parler à Christopher de l’emménagement de Buck avant la fin de la semaine. Buck passa les deux jours suivants chez lui après le travail, dont les journées avaient été calmes, afin de trier ses affaires. Il avait été décidé de changer le canapé d’Eddie par le sien, ainsi que le lit, celui de Buck étant beaucoup plus confortable. Pour ce qui était des meubles, Buck n’était attaché à aucun d’entre eux, aussi décida-t-il de faire appel à une association afin de faire dons des meubles et de la vaisselle. Pour ce qu’il avait…

Les tests de dépistages revinrent négatifs, et Eddie bénit – intérieurement – Hen lorsque, le jeudi pendant leur longue garde de dix-huit heures, elle vint vers lui pour lui demander d’emmener Christopher vendredi soir pour une soirée pyjama avec Denny, à la demande du petit garçon. Eddie accepta, sans faire étalage de sa joie. Ce serait mal vu – et soupçonneux – de son impatience à passer une soirée sans son fils. En réalité, cette proposition tombait à pic, car depuis qu’ils avaient eu les résultats de leurs analyses, Buck et Eddie étaient sur une vraie corde raide. Chaque caresse, chaque baiser, chaque regard était empli d’un profond désir qui ne pourrait être assouvi qu’après plusieurs heures. Et encore, Eddie n’était pas certain que quelques heures suffisent. Ce qu’il ressentait pour Buck était si dévastateur, que ça le rendait dingue depuis tous ces longs mois. Merde, même lors de leur première rencontre, il avait ressenti ce pic chaud dans tout son être. Il avait alors eu envie de batifoler avec cet homme, et un an et demi plus tard, voilà qu’ils étaient enfin ensemble, et qu’ils n’étaient qu’à quelques jours de consumer leur amour et leur désir.

…

Ils nettoyaient le camion lorsque Athena entra dans la caserne, vêtue de son uniforme de police.

  * « Bonjour, les garçons ! » les salua-t-elle.
  * « Salut, Athena ! » dit Buck. « Tu viens déjeuner avec nous ? »
  * « Non, je profite seulement d’être en patrouille dans le coin pour faire un coucou à mon mari. » leur répondit le Sergent.
  * « Il est à la cuisine, avec Chim et Hen. » lui dit Eddie.
  * « Ah, Eddie, je sais que vous allez avoir une double-garde les deux prochains week-ends. » dit Athena. « Si t’as besoin de quelqu’un pour garder Christopher, je serai ravie de m’occuper de lui. Harry a envie de lui montrer le nouveau jeu vidéo que son père lui a acheté. »
  * « Oui, je lui en parlerais demain. Il dort chez Hen et Karen demain soir, à la demande de Denny. » expliqua Eddie. « Je te remercie, Athena. »
  * « Oh, tu sais bien que j’adore ce môme. » dit-elle en balayant l’air d’un geste de la main.



Quand elle disparut sur la mezzanine qui servait de salle de déjeuner et de repos pour l’équipe, Eddie et Buck attendirent d’être seuls pour se rapprocher l’un de l’autre.

  * « Bon, on parlera à Bobby lundi matin. » dit Eddie. « Demain, je dépose Christopher chez Karen, et je te rejoins à l’appartement et, tu sais ce qui se passera ensuite. »
  * « T’es sûr de ne pas vouloir attendre encore un peu ? » demanda Buck.
  * « Certain ! » affirma Eddie. « On finalisera ton emménagement avant de récupérer Chris. J’ai demandé à Hen si c’était possible de le garder jusqu’à dix-sept heures. Ça nous laissera le temps de vider ton appart, et on fera la surprise à Chris, comme on a dit. »
  * « Ouais, ok, je voulais seulement être sûr. » dit Buck.
  * « Je le suis. » Eddie effleura ses doigts des siens. « Et toi ? »
  * « Je te le prouverais demain. »



Eddie se mordit la lèvre, quand un raclement de gorge les fit sursauter. Athena se tenait là, fixant sur eux le regard qu’elle réservait aux suspects qu’elle appréhendait.

  * « Jusqu’où t’as entendu, ce qu’on s’est dit ? » demanda Buck.
  * « Tout dépend de ce qu’ils savent, là-haut. » répondit Athena, en désignant la mezzanine.
  * « On ne l’a dit à personne, ici en tout cas. » dit Eddie.



Elle pointa son index vers Eddie et lui fit signe de la suivre à l’extérieur. Il s’exécuta, car refuser de suivre un ordre ou une demande d’Athena Grant-Nash était une terrible erreur. Il la suivit jusqu’à sa voiture de patrouille, là où ils ne seraient entendus de personne.

  * « Raconte ! » dit-elle simplement.



Alors Eddie lui parla, sans trop entrer dans les détails, de la manière dont sa relation avec Buck avait débuté, un peu plus d’une semaine plus tôt, et les raisons qui les avaient poussés à garder ça secret, pendant un petit moment.

  * « On ira tout dire à Bobby dès lundi, mais on voulait seulement s’assurer que rien n’allait changer au travail. » expliqua Eddie. « Il va emménager ce week-end, parce que c’est ce que veut Chris, et moi aussi, et même si ça va trop vite… »
  * « Je t’en prie. » le coupa Athena. « Vous êtes tout le temps fourré ensemble depuis que t’es arrivé à la 118. Les autres ne savent peut-être pas que tu es bi, mais je suis flic et j’ai bien vu que quelque chose se passait entre vous, même avant que vous vous sortiez la tête du cul. »



Eddie voulut rire, mais il préféra se mordre la langue à la place.

  * « Ne dis rien à Bobby, d’accord ? » lui dit-il.
  * « Ce n’est pas à moi de lui en parler. » le rassura-t-elle. « Personne n’est au courant, à part moi ? »
  * « Maddie, Abuela et ma tante. Et Chris, mais c’est tout. » dit-il. « On fera notre coming-out de couple lundi matin. Rassure-moi, il n’y a pas de pari en cours sur Buck et moi, hein ? »
  * « Pas que je sache. » dit-elle. « S’il y en a un, je n’en fais pas partie, mais tu t’en fiches, Eddie. Je suis heureuse pour Buck et toi, vous méritez de goûter au bonheur, tous les deux. »
  * « Merci, Athena ! »



Quand ils rentrèrent chez eux à la fin de leur garde, il était plus de vingt-deux heures. Christopher, qui avait été gardé par Carla - dormait déjà. Eddie alla s’en assurer, puis, il alla verrouiller la porte d’entrer et s’assurer que les volets et les fenêtres étaient bien fermé avant d’attirer Buck dans la salle de bain. Dix minutes. Il avait besoin de dix minutes, seul, et nu, avec Buck. Le jeune homme ne se fit pas prier et se déshabilla. Quand l’eau fut assez chaude, et qu’ils se faufilèrent sous le jet d’eau, les deux hommes s’attirèrent l’un vers l’autre, échangeant un long baiser tendre et plein d’urgence. Ils se moquaient totalement d’être nus. Ce n’est pas comme s’il n’avait jamais vu leur corps auparavant. Ils prenaient bien des douches dans la même pièce, à la caserne. Sauf que là, Buck n’avait qu’une envie, c’était de tomber à genoux.

  * « Je ne tiendrais pas jusqu’à demain. » avoua Eddie. « Je vais exploser, Buck. »
  * « J’ai un moyen de faire baisser un peu ta tension. »



Un sourire en coin, et surtout un regard très affamé, Buck embrassa Eddie, puis, parsema son torse de baisers, jusqu’à finir par s’agenouiller dans la douche.

  * « Evan, _dios mio*_ qu’est-ce que tu… »



Il laissa échapper un juron en espagnol lorsque Buck embrassa le bout de son pénis, avant de le prendre entièrement dans sa bouche. Eddie n’avait jamais ressenti un truc pareil. Le sexe avec Shannon, ou avec ses ex avant elle, n’a jamais été aussi intense. Certes, ce n’était qu’une fellation, mais elle avait une saveur particulière. C’était Buck, l’homme avec qui Eddie était certain qu’il passerait le restant de sa vie. Il n’y avait personne d’autre pour lui. Personne pour qui il ressentait une telle confiance, un tel amour, et un désir si violent que c’était parfois insoutenable. La bouche de Buck allait et venait le long de son sexe, sa langue se mêlant à la danse, quand Eddie baissa les yeux pour se rendre compte que Buck avait les siens plantés vers lui. Cela suffit au jeune homme pour se sentir au bord de l’implosion. Il eut tout juste le temps de stopper Buck et de le remonter à sa hauteur pour prendre sa bouche en otage, que sa semence jaillit.

  * « Tu te sens mieux ? » demanda Buck.
  * « Oui, beaucoup mieux. » souffla Eddie.



Ils se perdirent dans un autre baiser, quand Eddie en profita pour enrouler sa main droite autour du pénis tout en érection de son amant. Buck siffla sous la surprise, mais ne l’arrêta pas pour autant. Il ondula même du bassin pour aller à la rencontrer des caresses d’Eddie. Conscient qu’ils allaient devoir sortir de la douche très vite, il accéléra sa caresse, sans aller trop vite non plus, jusqu’à ce que Buck jouisse dans sa main.

  * « Je me rattraperais demain. » lui promit-il.
  * « J’espère ! »



Ils finirent par se laver, l’eau et le savon dispersant toutes traces de leur interlude sexy, avant d’aller se coucher vêtu de jogging et t-shirt pour éviter toute tentation.

…

Le jour suivant, ils étaient tous les deux patients et impatients à la fois. Patients pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de qui que ce soit, et impatients pour pouvoir _enfin_ se retrouver rien que tous les deux et faire l’amour encore et encore. Ils répondirent à quelques appels mineurs tout au long de la journée, puis, il fut l’heure de laisser la place à la seconde équipe. Etant venu ensemble – ils avaient fait croire au reste de l’équipe qu’ils faisaient du covoiturage pour faire des économies d’essence – Eddie déposa Buck à son appartement avant de rentrer chez lui, pour passer un peu de temps avec Christopher, avant de le préparer et de le déposer chez Hen et Karen à dix-neuf heures. Quand il se gara devant la belle maison des Wilson, Eddie fit le tour de la voiture, et avant d’en faire descendre Christopher, il lui rappela :

  * « Pas un mot sur Buck et moi, ok ? Pas même à Denny. Avec Buck on parlera à Bobby et au reste de l’équipe lundi matin, et là seulement, tu n’auras plus à garder le secret. »
  * « D’accord ! » dit Christopher.
  * « T’es un brave garçon. » Eddie le fit descendre, prit son sac de rechange et un autre contenant quelques lego et cahiers de coloriages, ainsi que ses béquilles, ils furent accueillis par Karen. « Merci ! »
  * « Oh, tu sais bien qu’on adore avoir Christopher avec nous. » lui sourit-elle. « Et t’as besoin d’un peu de temps pour toi. »



Elle lui prit les sacs, et Eddie s’accroupit à la hauteur de son fils.

  * « Je reviens te chercher demain en fin de journée, et si tu restes sage, dimanche on ira au zoo, d’accord ? »
  * « Buck viendra avec nous ? » demanda le jeune garçon.
  * « Tu n’auras qu’à le lui demander, demain. » Eddie le prit dans ses bras. « Je t’aime, _mijo_. »
  * « Je t’aime aussi ! »



Denny vint dire bonjour à Eddie, avant de se tourner vers Christopher et de l’aider à rentrer à l’intérieur. Eddie n’avait aucun souci à se faire. Son fils était en de bonnes mains, avec Hen et Karen, aussi regagna-t-il sa voiture, et une fois derrière le volant, envoya un sms à Buck.

_Serai là dans vingt minutes._

Il démarra, et la réponse de Buck arriva au même moment.

_Je t’attends._

Simple, mais suffisant pour Eddie. Deux semaines s’étaient écoulées depuis leur premier baiser. Il avait prévu d’attendre un peu plus longtemps avant de coucher ensemble, mais c’était trop dur. Chaque fois qu’il posait son regard sur son petit-ami, il voulait lui sauter dessus et lui arracher tous ses vêtements. Ce soir, ce sera chose faite. Eddie attacha sa ceinture, et il arriva chez Buck en trente minutes. Trop impatient, il prit les escaliers plutôt que d’attendre l’ascenseur, et se servit de sa clé pour entrer dans l’appartement. Buck était en train d’écrire en grosses lettres sur des cartons, dont le contenu ainsi que les meubles en dehors du lit et du canapé seront donnés à une association.

  * « T’as encore des cartons à faire ? » demanda Eddie, qui verrouilla la porte derrière lui.
  * « Quelques-uns, mais ça peut attendre demain. » répondit Buck.



Il posa le feutre dont il se servait pour écrire sur les cartons, et s’avança vers Eddie, qui fit le reste du chemin et leurs lèvres se percutèrent. Eddie se retrouva plaqué contre le mur, alors qu’ils s’enlevaient l’un l’autre leur veste, t-shirt etc…

  * « T’es sûr, Eddie ? » demanda Buck, qui glissa ses lèvres dans son cou.
  * « O…oui ! » Buck lui lécha la peau. « Evan, le lit. Tout de suite ! »



Ils montèrent à l’étage, riant, se touchant, cherchant à attirer l’autre vers soi. Eddie poussa Buck jusqu’au lit, et le fit asseoir.

  * « Je t’ai promis de me rattraper. » dit Eddie, qui s’agenouilla entre ses jambes tout en déboutonnant son jean. « Et je tiens toujours mes promesses. »
  * « On a toute la nuit. » lui rappela Buck, qui souleva tout de même les fesses, et le jean fut de l’histoire ancienne. « On a le temps. »



Il prit le visage d’Eddie en coupe et l’embrassa, aspirant sa langue entre ses lèvres, ce qui fit gémir Eddie.

  * « Bon sang Evan, t’embrasse comme un dieu. » souffla Eddie.
  * « T’as encore rien vu. » sourit Buck. « Tu ne veux pas que je commence ? »
  * « Non, j’en crève d’envie depuis des mois. »
  * « T’es sûr ? »
  * « _Evan_ … » Buck frissonna. Son prénom sonnait tellement mieux dans la bouche d’Eddie. « Je me fiche d’être au-dessus ou en-dessous. »



Il agrippa le sexe de Buck dans sa main, et l’échange verbal fut clos lorsqu’il le prit dans sa bouche. D’abord le bout de son sexe, puis, petit à petit, il avala davantage, savourant ce contact qui était si lointain pour le jeune mexicain. Il n’avait pas eu de petit-copain depuis très, très longtemps. Bien avant Shannon. Fermant les yeux pour oublier tout ce qu’il avait pu vivre par le passé, oubliant Shannon et les autres, il se concentra sur la seule personne qui comptait. _Buck…_

Le jeune pompier avait eu des aventures bien plus multiples qu’Eddie. Buck 1.0 avait utilisé le sexe comme moyen de détente à grande échelle. Hommes, femmes… peu importait. Et il ne saurait compter le nombre de partenaires qu’il avait pu avoir, mais un seul comptait vraiment, et il était avec lui en ce moment même. La bouche d’Eddie se refermait sur son pénis et lui fit ressentir une véritable décharge de désir. Il allait et venait à une allure lente mais délicieuse. Buck ne voulait pas jouir de cette façon. Pas cette fois, aussi, glissant sa main sur la nuque d’Eddie, il attendit qu’il l’ait relâché un instant pour coller leur bouche l’une à l’autre. Il fit se lever Eddie, et l’allongea sur le lit, couvrant son corps du sien.

  * « Buck… »
  * « Je ne veux pas finir comme ça. » Buck lui mordilla l’oreille. « Pas tout de suite. »



Il fit descendre sa bouche dans son cou, puis, parsema son torse. Titillant au passage ses tétons qu’il aspira entre ses lèvres. Quand il arriva à ses abdos, Buck prit son temps, et traça chaque sillon de sa langue. Il se souvenait parfaitement du premier jour d’Eddie, à la 118, et la première fois que Buck avait posé ses yeux sur lui. Eddie était en sueur après avoir fait de la muscu, et il remettait son t-shirt, mais Buck n’avait pas manqué de baver intérieurement sur la perfection de ce corps, et de ses abdos, tout en faisant croire qu’il était jaloux de ce nouveau venu. Ça avait été tout le contraire. S’il avait su… A son tour, il lui enleva son pantalon, et la turgescence du sexe de son amant lui arracha un sourire. Une fois le pantalon enlevée, Buck lui écarta ses larges jambes – et musclées – et se glissa entre elles. Leur sexe se touchèrent, leur arrachant un grognement. Eddie attira Buck pour l’embrasser, mais Buck y mit fin trop vite. Il fouilla dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet, et en tira un préservatif ainsi qu’une bouteille de lubrifiant. Buck avait envie de le préparer d’une toute autre manière, mais il le ferait une autre fois. Eddie était sur le point d’exploser, il le voyait bien à son érection, alors il versa du lubrifiant au bout de son majeur. Le gel était froid, et Eddie laissa échapper malgré lui un sifflement de surprise, mais il se détendit aussitôt, parce que la sensation était exquise. Buck bougea son doigt avec lenteur sur son entrée, avant de le pénétrer avec son majeur. Il le fit aller et venir, distrayant Eddie avec un baiser langoureux, puis, rajouta un second doigt.

  * « Evan. » souffla Eddie contre sa bouche.
  * « Moins vite ? » demanda Buck.
  * « Non, surtout pas. » Eddie glissa sa main droite sur sa nuque, tandis qu’il agrippait le dessus de lit avec la main gauche. « Hum… »
  * « Je vais insérer un autre doigt, d’accord ? » le prévint Buck.



Eddie acquiesça. Le troisième doigt l’étira, d’autant plus que Buck fini par écarter les doigts en lui. Eddie gémit très fort, jurant en espagnol à quel point c’était bon, puis, il supplia Buck de passer à autre chose, qu’il était prêt. Il n’en pouvait vraiment plus. Il voulait sentir Buck l’emplir tout entier. Il grogna de frustration quand Buck retira ses doigts, mais se mordit la langue pour s’empêcher de parler. Ses yeux ne quittèrent pas Buck. Il le vit enrouler un préservatif sur son pénis, et y étaler un peu de lubrifiant. L’instant d’après, Eddie se retrouva les jambes remontées sur les hanches de Buck, qui l’embrassa tout en le pénétrant doucement. Après tout, Eddie n’avait pas eu de relations sexuelles avec un homme depuis de nombreuses années. Quand il fut tout entier en lui, il ressortit aussi doucement, et recommença à plusieurs reprises, jusqu’à ce qu’Eddie s’habitude de nouveau à la sensation. Leurs mains partirent à la conquête de chaque parcelle de peau de l’autre. Eddie s’attardant sur le rondement de ses fesses, appuyant parfois pour qu’il accélère. Buck, lui, glissa sa main entre leur corps pour caresser le membre dressé de son amant, qui tressauta entre ses doigts. Eddie se sentit dériver, et il jouit avec une force encore inconnue jusque-là. Buck fut également foudroyé par son orgasme deux coups de reins plus tard. Il se laissa retomber sur son amant, enfouissant son visage dans le creux de son cou.

Eddie avait oublié à quel point le sexe avec un autre homme pouvait être aussi bon, et en l’espace de dix minutes, Buck l’avait fait jouir avec une telle force qu’il crut qu’il ne pourrait jamais s’en remettre. Ou alors c’était juste l’effet _Evan_ Buckley. Il tentait de reprendre son souffle depuis plusieurs minutes, toujours allongé sur le dos, alors que Buck se retira de lui et quitta le lit.

  * « C’était… je… je n’ai… » il souffla, incapable de trouver les mots justes pour décrire ce qu’il ressentait.
  * « Dis juste que c’était d’enfer. »



Buck revint de la salle de bain avec un gant humide à la main, dont il se servit pour nettoyer les traces de la jouissance d’Eddie sur le ventre de son amant.

  * « C’est ça, c’était d’enfer. » répéta-t-il, dont la respiration revint à la normale petit à petit. « Ça fait du bien. »



Il ne disait rien. Buck se contentait d’observer Eddie redescendre de son nuage post-coït avant de se lever pour mettre le gant dans la panière à linge.

  * « On se commande à manger ? » Il remit son caleçon, mais Eddie protesta. « Il faut qu’on mange. »
  * « Je n’ai pas faim. » Eddie le fit basculer sur le lit, et s’allongea sur lui. « Je ne veux plus jamais sortir de ce lit. »
  * « T’exagère un peu. » s’amusa Buck. « Mais d’accord, on reste au lit, mais rien ne nous empêche de commander une pizza et de la manger ici. »
  * « Il faut toujours que t’aies le dernier mot. » pesta doucement Eddie. « Ok, on commande une pizza. »



Il embrassa Buck avant de quitter le lit à son tour pour aller à la salle de bain. Buck roula sur le ventre pour attraper son téléphone sur la table de nuit, composa un numéro dont il se servait souvent pendant ses soirées avec ses deux hommes préférés, et commanda une large pizza aux poivrons et fromage. Quand il raccrocha, le corps d’Eddie s’avachi sur lui.

  * « Pfff, préviens la prochaine fois. »
  * « Ne me tends pas ce genre de perche. » dit Eddie, qui se redressa pour lui claquer une fesse. « Si t’avais été nu… »
  * « J’ai créé un monstre, ou t’as toujours été comme ça ? » demanda Buck, amusé.
  * « Disons qu’avec toi, je n’ai pas envie d’avoir la moindre limite. » répondit Eddie. Il l’embrassa dans le cou. « T’en as ? »
  * « Tu t’adresses à un ancien accro au sexe. » lui rappela Buck. « Je suis sûr que j’ai des tas de choses à t’apprendre. »
  * « Je n’en doute pas. »



Eddie déposa une traînée de baisers le long de son dos, résistant à son envie irrépressible de le déshabiller à nouveau. _Patience, patience…_ se répéta-t-il. Ils avaient toute la soirée, et toute la nuit devant eux. Buck se retourna sur le dos, au grand bonheur d’Eddie, qui se fit un devoir de lécher les sillons des abdos de son compagnon, comme il l’avait fait plus tôt avec lui. Le corps de Buck réagit favorablement à ces douces caresses buccales. Langue et lèvres lui procuraient une plénitude et une chaleur et une ardeur qu’il n’avait jamais eue avec ses anciens amant(e)s. Avec Eddie, tout était parfait, comme s’il l’avait attendu toute sa vie. En fait, c’était exactement ça. Il avait attendu Eddie toute sa vie. Il était la pièce qui manquait à son épanouissement, la clé du vrai bonheur. Il n’aimerait plus jamais comme il aimait Eddie. Il avait aimé Abby, ou du moins il pensait avoir été amoureux d’elle, mais le véritable amour, celui qui vous consume jusqu’au plus profond de votre âme, c’était ça. Ces instants d’amitiés précieux, une confiance à toute épreuve, et se dire que cette personne pour qui vous pourriez mourir sans la moindre hésitation. Buck aimait Eddie. Il aimait Christopher comme s’il était son propre fils, et il n’y avait rien qu’il ne ferait pas pour eux.

  * _« A quoi tu penses,_ querido* _? »_



La voix chaude d’Eddie le fit revenir au moment présent.

  * « Juste que je t’aime. »
  * « Awe, ce que t’es fleur bleue. » le taquina Eddie. Buck leva les yeux au ciel. « Mais, je t’aime aussi. J’aurais voulu agir plus tôt. »
  * « Hey, pas de ça. Pas de regrets, ça ne sert à rien. » lui dit Buck. « Mais, t’étais jaloux quand je suis sorti avec Ally ? »
  * « Et toi, quand j’ai recouché avec Shannon ? » contra Eddie.
  * « Oui, mais je ne savais pas que t’étais bi, et c’était ta femme alors… » dit Buck. « Réponds. T’étais jaloux d’Ally ? »
  * « Oui, et j’étais très content qu’elle s’en aille. » avoua Eddie, pas du tout gêné. « De toute façon j’aurais fini par m’immiscer entre vous et te voler à elle. »
  * « Tiens donc ! » s’amusa Buck. « T’étais si sûr de m’avoir ? »
  * « Pitié, je te l’ai déjà dit, t’es loin d’être subtil. » dit Diaz.
  * « Et, comment tu t’y serais pris ? » voulut savoir Buck.



Eddie ouvrit la bouche, mais les mots n’eurent pas le temps de sortir qu’on sonna à la porte.

  * « Ça va devoir attendre, beau gosse. »



Buck se défit de son étreinte et sortit du lit. Il enfila son t-shirt qui trainait au sol, descendit pour ouvrir au livreur et lui donna un billet de vingt dollars en lui disant de garder la monnaie. Verrouillant la porte, Buck posa la pizza sur l’ilot central de sa cuisine. En allant au frigo, il vit Eddie descendre jusqu’à lui, ne portant rien d’autre qu’un caleçon, et qui se faufila derrière lui alors qu’il avait ouvert le frigo pour prendre deux bières.

  * « Je croyais qu’on devait dîner au lit ? » dit Buck.
  * « Ouais, mais je me sentais seul, là-haut. »



Eddie enroula ses bras autour de lui.

  * « T’es déjà accro ? » le taquina Buck.
  * « Ouais ! » Eddie attendit qu’il referme le frigo et se retourne dans ses bras pour l’embrasser. « Je le suis depuis longtemps. »



Buck l’était tout autant, et il allait profiter de chaque instant. Ils finirent par aller sur le canapé au lieu de remonter dans la chambre. Buck alluma la télé, chargea Netflix et parcourut la sélection des films et séries avant de se décider pour le premier épisode de la série _Sex Education_. Ils passèrent une heure à se marrer devant le show. A la fin de l’épisode, Buck mit sur pause, et Eddie et lui vidèrent leur bière.

  * « T’en veux une autre ? » demanda-t-il, en allant jeter les deux bouteilles vides à la poubelle.
  * « Non, merci ! » répondit Eddie. « Ramène ton cul ici ! »
  * « C’est un ordre, Monsieur Diaz ? » arqua Buck.
  * « Absolument ! » Eddie lui fit signe de s’approcher, et quand il fut à portée de main, il l’attrapa et le fit assoir sur lui. « Je sais que t’adore ça. »
  * « Eddie… » souffla Buck.



Il se retrouva allongé sur le canapé, le corps d’Eddie le surplombant de sa haute stature.

  * « C’est à ton tour d’être en dessous, _querido*_. Je vais bien m’occuper de toi. »



La voix d’Eddie était rauque et pleine de promesse qu’il avait bien l’intention d’honorer.

  * « Tu veux savoir comment je m’y serai pris, pour te voler à Ally ? » Buck hocha la tête. « Je t’aurais invité à passer une soirée à la maison, avec Christopher, parce que je sais que tu ne peux rien refuser à notre fils. » Il moula son corps au sien, laissant très peu d’espace et rapprocha sa bouche de son oreille avant de susurrer : « Mais en réalité, il n’y aurait eu que toi et moi parce que j’aurais fait garder Chris par quelqu’un de l’équipe. Je t’aurais attiré chez moi, et au moment où tu te serais aperçu qu’il n’était pas là… » Eddie lui lécha un bout de peau sous l’oreille, faisant gémir Buck. « … je t’aurais plaqué contre la porte juste après l’avoir fermé, et je t’aurais embrassé. » Il effleura les lèvres de Buck des siennes. « Ensuite, je t’aurais attiré dans la chambre après t’avoir dit que j’étais fou de toi, je t’aurais fait l’amour et tu m’aurais laissé faire. »



Oui, Buck l’aurait laissé faire même s’il était toujours en couple avec Ally.

  * « Après t’avoir fait jouir une première fois, je t’aurais ordonné de rompre avec Ally, parce qu’il n’était pas question que je te laisse avec quelqu’un qui n’était pas fait pour toi. » continua Eddie. « Je t’aurais fait l’amour toute la nuit en te répétant inlassablement que _je t’aime_. »
  * « D’accord, d’accord t’as gagné. » dit Buck, excité comme jamais. « J’aurais rompu avec Ally dans la seconde. Maintenant emmène-moi dans la chambre et baise-moi, je vais exploser. »
  * « Pas très romantique, Buckley. » le réprimanda Eddie, qui lui pinça le téton très fort pour le punir.



Mais ça eut un effet inverse sur Buck, qui se cambra et gémit encore plus. Eddie se garda bien de faire un commentaire, et nota dans un coin de sa tête que son homme aimait les punitions de ce genre. _A exploiter…_ Il remplaça ses doigts par sa bouche et aspira le téton rosé entre ses lèvres avant de s’écarter. Il tira Buck du canapé, et le mena à l’étage. Buck était dans un état d’euphorie encore nouveau. Jamais il ne s’était retrouvé dans cet état. Eddie l’embrassa, longuement, tenant son visage entre ses mains, puis, le fit assoir au bord du lit. Là, il se défit de son caleçon et se planta devant Buck, restant debout.

« A ton tour, _mi amor*_! »

Et c’était surtout au tour d’Eddie de prendre les commandes. Au lieu de le prendre dans la main, Buck fit courir sa langue de sa base jusqu’à son gland. Ça ne faisait qu’un peu plus d’une heure depuis leur premier round, et ce simple geste suffit à rendre Eddie aussi dur que de la pierre. Buck lécha et embrassa son sexe dressé, avant de mettre fin au supplice de son homme et de le prendre dans sa bouche. En deux poussées seulement, il le recouvrit entièrement sans le moindre réflexe nauséeux. Il ne laissa pas le temps à son amant de savourer cette sensation, qu’il reprenait ses assauts de sa bouche, de sa langue, allant même jusqu’à taquiner ses testicules.

  * « Ça suffit ! » souffla Eddie.



Il se retira de la bouche de Buck, et le poussa sur le lit. Là, il le fit basculer sur le ventre, s’installant sur ses jambes.

  * « Tu faisais ça avec tous tes amants, _Evan_? » demanda-t-il, susurrant à son oreille.
  * « Pourquoi ? T’es jaloux ? » rétorqua Buck.
  * « Réponds à la question ! » grondant Eddie.
  * « Oui, Eddie. Je l’ai fait avec tous les mecs avec qui j’ai couché. » répondit Buck.



La jalousie s’empara d’Eddie. Il ne devrait pas, mais c’est pourtant le cas. Se redressant, il s’empara et mit un préservatif, l’enduisit de lubrifiant et porta ses doigts gluants à l’anus de Buck, et le pénétra d’un doigt, puis d’un deuxième et d’un troisième sans le prévenir. De sa main libre, il releva Buck de façon à ce qu’il se retrouver à quatre pattes. Prenant appuie sur ses mains, il poussa vers l’arrière pour aller à la rencontre des doigts qui s’étaient introduits en lui. Il avait bien compris que les gestes d’Eddie étaient inondés de jalousie, et étrangement, la jalousie d’Eddie plaisait et excitait beaucoup à Buck. C’était comme s’il voulait lui rappeler à qui il appartenait réellement. Eddie retira ses doigts, et fit glisser sa langue dans le dos de Buck, en partant des reins jusqu’à sa nuque.

  * « Eddie… »



Il n’en pouvait plus. Il avait besoin d’Eddie en lui, et sa supplique fut récompensé alors qu’Eddie se glissa en lui d’une seule et large poussée. Il ne perdit pas d’instant à s’accommoder et ses pénétrations se firent avec pleine de langueur. Ses mains enserrèrent les hanches de Buck pour le maintenir en place, avant de se coller dans son dos sans cesser ses vas et vient. Il l’enserra de son bras droit juste au-dessus du buste, dévorant son oreille, son cou puis sa bouche à coup de dents et de langue. Buck n’allait pas tenir plus longtemps, Eddie non plus. Ils en avaient bien conscience tous les deux. Ils avaient attendu ce moment depuis bien trop longtemps. Ils auraient tous le temps de faire durer davantage le plaisir de leur corps s’emboitant l’un dans l’autre, mais pour l’heure, ils avaient besoin de relâcher, de libérer cette tension qui les habitait depuis des mois. Eddie passa sa main sous Buck et attrapa son sexe, puis, le caressa au rythme de ses propres pénétrations jusqu’à ce qu’ils jouissent tous les deux. A bout de force, les bras de Buck le lâchèrent, et dans sa légère chute – tête la première entre ses coussins – il entraîna Eddie avec lui. Le souffle erratique tous les deux, les secondes s’égrenèrent avant qu’ils n’éclatent de rire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lexique espagnol :
> 
> \- Dios mio : Mon Dieu  
> \- Querido : Chéri  
> \- Mi amor : Mon amour


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck et Eddie emménagent ensemble, puis sortie au zoo avec Christopher. Rencontre avec Lena Bosko !

Disclaimer : Les personnages de la série 9-1-1 ne m’appartiennent pas !

Le corps délicieusement douloureux, Buck fut réveillé par une odeur de café. Ouvrant les yeux, il croisa ceux d’Eddie, qui était habillé d’un simple jean et d’un t-shirt, qui appartenait à Buck.

  * « Qu’est-ce que tu fais, habillé ? » demanda-t-il.
  * « Etant donné que tu as tout emballé dans des cartons, il a bien fallu que je sorte nous acheter le p’tit-déj, et du café. » Eddie lui tendit un gobelet de café qui provenait du _Starbucks_ qui se trouvait à quelques rues de l’immeuble. « Tu dormais tellement bien que je n’ai pas eu le cœur de te réveiller. Les beignets sont dans la cuisine. »



Buck se redressa pour s’asseoir, et prit le gobelet pour en boire une gorgée. Hum, il était encore chaud.

  * « Tu me rejoins dans la cuisine ? »



Buck acquiesça. Eddie l’embrassa au coin des lèvres, et descendit. Ne voulant pas rester seul dans son lit, Buck se leva et alla s’enfermer dans la salle de bain pour se brosser les dents, se soulager et prendre une douche. Quand il retrouva Eddie dans la cuisine quelques minutes plus tard, il avala les dernières gouttes de son café avant de jeter le gobelet vide dans la poubelle.

  * « Bonjour, toi ! » Eddie le coinça contre l’ilot central et lui vola un baiser. « Promis, dès demain on se réveillera tous les deux, mais habillés, vu qu’on récupère Christopher tout à l’heure. »
  * « Rassure-moi, ça ne nous empêchera pas de nous envoyer en l’air, hum ? » demanda Buck.
  * « On s’assurera qu’il dorme profondément, et il y a un verrou à ma porte. » le rassura Eddie. « A quelle heure passe les déménageurs, et ceux de l’association ? »
  * « Les gens de l’association seront là à quatorze heures, et pour nous, ils seront là vers quinze heures. » dit Buck. « On a encore le temps de profiter un peu l’un de l’autre. »



Et ils mirent ce temps à profit pour approfondir davantage leur nouvelle passion l’un pour l’autre, sur le canapé. Les heures défilèrent et le moment venu, l’appartement de Buck fut vidé, d’abord par des bénévoles d’une association qui aidaient des familles en difficultés, à qui Buck donnait tout ce qu’il n’emportait pas chez Eddie. Il fut grandement remercié par l’une des responsables. Vint ensuite les déménageurs qu’avec Eddie, il avait embauché pour emporter le canapé, la télévision et le meuble support, le lit et les cartons de vêtements et d’effets personnels, dans un camion loué. Quand l’appartement – qu’il avait pris pour faire plaisir à Ally – fut vide, Buck resta quelques minutes pour le regarder une dernière fois. Il n’était pas triste d’en partir, bien au contraire. Il tournait une page de sa vie pour en ouvrir une nouvelle. Une qu’il allait créer avec sa _famille._ Eddie et Christopher.

_Dix-sept heures quinze, maison de Karen et Hen !_

La collègue et amie d’Eddie vint lui ouvrir, et il s’excusa du retard.

  * « Ne t’en fais pas, les garçons étaient contents de pouvoir jouer un peu plus longtemps. » le rassura Hen.
  * « Il a été sage ? » demanda Eddie, même s’il n’en doutait pas.
  * « Oui, et on te le rend en un seul morceau. » le taquina-t-elle. « Je ne sais pas ce que t’as fait de ta soirée, ni de ta journée, mais ça a l’air de t’avoir fait du bien. »
  * « Oui, j’ai pu me reposer. » dit Eddie.



_Pfff, me reposer mon œil…_ S’envoyer en l’air et embrasser Buck était épuisant, mais dans le bon sens. Eddie n’était pas le moins du monde fatigué. Il ne s’était même jamais senti aussi bien que depuis que Buck et lui formaient un couple.

  * « Papa ! »



S’aidant de ses béquilles, Christopher avançait vers la porte. Eddie s’agenouilla et, les bras ouverts, il accueillit son fils contre lui.

  * « Mon garçon ! » Il l’embrassa dans ses boucles. « Tu m’as manqué. »
  * « Toi aussi, papa. »
  * « Tu t’es bien amusé, avec Denny ? » demanda Eddie, qui se releva pour récupérer les affaires de son fils.
  * « Oui, et j’ai été sage. » dit le petit garçon. « Buck est là ? »
  * « Non, mon garçon. » Eddie n’aimait pas mentir à son fils, mais dire à Christopher que Buck les attendait chez eux, serait vendre la mèche sur sa liaison secrète. « Mais on l’appellera en rentrant, et tu pourras lui demander s’il veut nous accompagner au zoo, demain. »
  * « D’accord ! »



Après un dernier au revoir – y compris à Denny qui vint saluer son ami – Eddie fit monter Christopher à l’arrière de la voiture, l’attacha, rangea les sacs dans le coffre et démarra une fois au volant. Tout le long du trajet, sans quitter les yeux de la route, Eddie écouta son fils lui raconter tout ce qu’il avait fait avec Denny, Karen et Hen. Quand il se gara devant chez lui, il vit, dans le rétroviseur, le sourire qui illumina le visage de Christopher à la vue de la jeep de Buck.

  * « Buck est là ! » s’exclama le garçon.
  * « Tu sais bien que je ne pouvais rien dire devant Hen. » Eddie fit le tour de la voiture et ouvrit la portière arrière pour détacher son fils. « Tu n’as rien dit sur Buck et moi, n’est-ce pas ? Pas même à Denny ? »
  * « Non, j’ai rien dit ! » assura Christopher.
  * « C’est bien, mon grand ! »



Il prit son fils dans ses bras et le porta jusqu’à l’entrée. Il ouvrit la porte, et ils furent tous les deux accueillis par Buck, qui attrapa Christopher dans ses bras lorsque celui-ci tendit les siens vers le jeune homme. Eddie en profita pour aller décharger la voiture, récupérant les sacs et les béquilles de Christopher. Il les posa dans l’entrée, et alla rejoindre ces hommes sur le canapé.

  * « Buck, tu veux venir au zoo, avec nous demain ? » lui demanda Christopher, assis sur les genoux de Buck.
  * « Avec plaisir, mon bonhomme ! » répondit-il. « J’irais partout où ton papa et toi, vous irez ! »
  * « A ce propos, mon garçon, Buck et moi on a quelque chose de très important à te dire. » Eddie tapota le canapé. « Tu le reconnais ? »



Ça prit quelques secondes à Christopher, mais il finit par reconnaitre ledit canapé.

  * « C’est à Buck. » dit-il.
  * « Oui, c’est le canapé qu’il y avait dans l’appartement de Buck. » dit Eddie. « Et il est dans notre salon, parce que Buck va vivre avec nous à partir d’aujourd’hui. »
  * « C’est vrai ? » dit Christopher. « Il va rester pour toujours ? »
  * « Oui mon garçon ! » lui sourit son papa.



Christopher manifesta sa joie par un énorme sourire et il leva les bras en l’air. Buck et Eddie se regardèrent. Ils avaient planifié l’emménagement de Buck depuis une semaine, et n’en avait rien dit à Christopher pour lui en faire la surprise. Et la réaction du petit garçon était précieuse. Après le dîner, Eddie fit coucher Christopher plus tôt, car le lendemain, ils allaient tous les trois au zoo. Christopher ne discuta pas, pas même pour regarder un dessin animé avant, mais il voulut que Buck lui lise une histoire. Une fois endormi, Buck sortit de la chambre et ferma à moitié la porte. Il rejoignit Eddie dans la cuisine.

  * « C’est la première fois qu’il va au lit si tôt sans discuter. » dit le jeune parent. « Je crois que c’est parce que t’es là. »
  * « Je crois plutôt que c’est l’idée de passer la journée au zoo, qui l’a motivé. » rectifia Buck. Ils finirent de ranger la cuisine, avant de partager une dernière bière. « Plus que deux jours. »



Buck n’eut pas besoin de préciser. Un sourire étira la bouche d’Eddie, qui comprit parfaitement. Finissant sa bière, il s’approcha de Buck et le prit par la taille, collant leur pelvis l’un contre l’autre.

  * « Plus que deux jours, et on n’aura plus besoin de faire semblant de n’être que des potes. » dit Eddie.
  * « Dis-moi que demain j’aurais le droit de t’embrasser en public. »
  * « Chaque fois que t’en auras envie. » Eddie frotta de sa main libre la bosse qui se formait dans le jean de Buck. « On va prendre une douche ? »



Buck hocha la tête. Eteignant tout sur leur passage, ils allèrent s’enfermer dans la salle de bain, s’embrassant et se déshabillant pendant que la pièce se voilait de vapeur. Une fois sous la douche, Eddie s’agenouilla et prit le sexe de Buck dans sa main, puis dans sa bouche jusqu’à ce qu’il soit forcé par son amant de se relever.

  * « Baise-moi Buck, s’te plaît ! » le supplia Eddie.



Buck le tourna face au mur de la douche si vite qu’Eddie eut tout juste le temps de prendre appui de ses mains. Tout d’abord, il le caressa, des épaules jusqu’au bas du dos avec ses mains, puis, les remplaça par sa bouche. Là, il fit ce qu’il avait voulu faire pour préparer Eddie la veille. Agenouillé à la hauteur de ses fesses, Buck les écarta et fit glisser sa langue le long de sa fente, qu’il lécha jusqu’à être sûr qu’il pouvait l’accueillir. Eddie posa son front sur le carrelage froid du mur sous la sensation. N’y avait-il donc aucune limite aux talents de Buck ? Surtout lorsque ça incluait le sexe. Buck se releva, attira la croupe d’Eddie vers lui, et le pénétra d’une seule poussée. Il moula leur corps et ses coups de reins se firent plus fort à mesure qu’Eddie les lui quémandait. Ce dernier tourna la tête vers sa bête de sexe et chercha sa bouche, qui se posa sur la sienne très vite. Il se moqua totalement que la bouche de Buck soit emplie de sa saveur alors qu’il avait passé de longues minutes à le préparer de sa langue. Le cri de jouissance d’Eddie mourut dans la bouche de Buck, qui le remplissait de sa semence quelques secondes plus tard.

…

_Le lendemain !_

_Zoo de Los Angeles !_

Christopher passait la plus belle journée de sa vie. Surtout avec Buck présent. Il s’était réveillé avant ses papas, et il les avait rejoints dans leur chambre, les réveillant bien une heure avant que le réveil des adultes ne sonne. Eddie avait soulevé son fiston et l’avait allongé entre Buck et lui. Christopher n’avait pas laissé une seconde de répit à Buck depuis le lever, jusqu’à leur arrivée au zoo. Eddie pourrait se sentir jaloux, que son fils préfère l’autre jeune homme, mais il n’en était rien. Bien au contraire. Voir les deux personnes les plus importantes de sa vie s’entendre aussi bien ne pouvait que lui faire plaisir. D’ailleurs, chaque fois qu’il voyait Buck avec leur fils, il tombait chaque fois plus amoureux que jamais.

C’était le début de l’après-midi, et après un pique-nique préparé par Buck, ils s’étaient dirigés vers les cages des singes. Eddie resta en arrière, mais ses yeux étaient rivés sur Buck et Christopher.

  * _« Hey, Diaz ! »_



Eddie sortit de sa contemplation, et tourna la tête vers la personne qui l’avait appelé.

  * « Bosko ? » Les deux anciens équipiers se serrèrent la main. « Salut, qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? »
  * « Baby-sitting ! » dit-elle, en montrant près de l’enclos des singes, à quelques mètres de Buck et Christopher, une fillette blonde d’une dizaine d’années. « Je garde ma nièce. Et toi ? »
  * « Sortie familiale ! » dit-il en désignant ses deux hommes.
  * « C’est Buckley, avec ton fils ? » demanda Lena.
  * « Ouais ! » répondit simplement Eddie.



Lena, qui était pompier à la caserne 136, avait travaillée quelques temps avec Eddie, après que sa caserne fut endommagée par le tsunami. Elle n’avait pas bien connu Buck, ne l’ayant vu que de rares fois quand il passait à la 118, mais elle avait vite compris que Diaz avait des sentiments très forts pour le jeune homme qu’elle remplaçait. Et ces sentiments n’avaient rien à voir avec une simple amitié.

  * « Je vois que tu t’es enfin décidé. » dit-elle.
  * « De quoi tu parles ? » demanda Eddie.
  * « De toi et Buckley. » répondit-elle. Quand il fronça les sourcils, elle ricana. « Je t’en prie, j’ai bien vu la façon dont tu le matais chaque fois qu’il passait à la caserne, quand je le remplaçais. Et tu parlais tout le temps de lui. »



Ce fut au tour d’Eddie de ricaner.

  * « Qu’est-ce qu’il y a de drôle ? »
  * « Que tu t’en sois aperçu. » dit-il. « Ça fait deux semaines qu’on est ensemble, et personne à la caserne n’a rien remarqué. »
  * « Vous vous cachez ? » demanda Lena.
  * « Pas exactement. » dit Eddie. « En fait, on a gardé notre relation secrète le temps d’être sûr qu’on peut continuer à bosser ensemble. Tout se passe super bien, rien n’a changé, et on va parler demain à Bobby, mais quand même. Si toi t’as remarqué que j’en pinçais pour Buck alors qu’on a bossé ensemble juste quelques semaines, les autres auraient dû s’en rendre compte. Ça fait deux ans que je bosse avec eux, et Buck ne s’est jamais caché d’aimer les garçons. »
  * « Et toi, ils savent que t’es bi ? » demanda-t-elle.
  * « Non, mais parce qu’ils ne m’ont jamais posé la question. » expliqua-t-il. « Mais peut-être que c’est aussi parce que Shannon est revenue dans ma vie. »
  * « Mais vous avez divorcé ! » souligna Lena.
  * « Exactement ! » acquiesça Eddie. « Mais Buck est sorti avec Ally… »
  * « Ok, j’ai compris ! » s’amusa Lena. « Je suis contente pour toi. Je ne connais pas trop Buckley, mais vu la façon dont tu le regardes et dont tu parles de lui, c’est que ça doit être un mec bien. »
  * « C’est le meilleur que j’ai jamais rencontré. » confia Eddie. « Tu devrais venir dîner à la maison, un soir. Vous pourriez faire connaissance. »
  * « Euh, pas si c’est toi qui cuisines. » le prévint-elle.



Eddie éclata de rire avant de la rassurer.

  * « Ne t’en fais pas pour ça. Maintenant que Buck vit avec nous, je suis banni à vie de la cuisine. »
  * « Alors j’accepte ! » Elle lui donna un léger coup de poing sur le bras. « Je t’envoie mon planning, si tu veux. »



Il acquiesça, quand Buck, qui portait Christopher, les rejoignit. Il salua Lena, qui les laissa quand sa nièce voulu aller voir les éléphants.

  * « Je l’ai invité à dîner, un de ces soirs. Elle a accepté à condition que je ne cuisine pas. » leur dit Eddie.



Buck et Christopher se mirent à rire.

  * « Je ferais une des recettes que Bobby m’a appris à faire. » dit Buck. « Toutes mes leçons avec le Chef vont enfin servir à mes deux hommes. »
  * « On peut aller voir les serpents ? » demanda Christopher.
  * « Allons voir les serpents ! » dirent les deux hommes.



A dix-huit heures, ils franchirent le seuil de leur maison. Eddie portait un Christopher fatigué, qui n’avait pas faim, alors Eddie l’emmena se mettre en pyjama et le mit au lit. Buck vint lui souhaiter bonne nuit, mais il dormait déjà profondément. Les deux amants avaient donc une longue soirée devant eux. Cette fois, ils prirent une douche chacun de leur côté, Buck en premier, afin qu’il puisse leur préparer quelque chose à manger. Il fit une omelette au fromage, jambon et poivrons, et cette bonne odeur de cuisine accueillit Eddie quand il y entra après sa douche, vêtu d’un simple jogging. Buck, lui, avait tout de même mis un t-shirt, mais quand Eddie se glissa dans son dos et glissa ses mains sous le t-shirt, il sut que ça n’avait servi à rien.

  * « T’as les mains baladeuses. » lui dit Buck.
  * « Et, ça te déplaît ? » susurra Eddie, qui inséra sa main dans le jogging du jeune homme, sans aller très bas.
  * « Et si on mangeait, d’abord ? » suggéra Buck.



L’omelette était prête, déposée dans une seule et grande assiette, et n’attendait plus qu’eux.

  * « Embrasse-moi, d’abord ! » ordonna Eddie.



Buck se retourna dans ses bras et embrassa Eddie, qui en prit les rennes dès que leur bouche se rencontrèrent. Il poussa Buck sur une chaise, s’assit sur lui et bloqua son visage entre ses mains.

  * « J’ai remarqué que tu aimes bien qu’on te donne des ordres. »
  * « Seulement si c’est toi. » admit Buck. « L’omelette va refroidir. »
  * « D’accord, alors voilà ce qu’on va faire. » Eddie caressa du pouce les lèvres de Buck. « On va manger, boire une petite bière devant la télé. Ensuite, je t’emmène au lit, et je vais te remercier comme il se doit pour la journée qu’on a passé, tous les trois. _En famille._ »
  * « Tu es ma famille, Eddie ! » souffla Buck. « Chris et toi, vous êtes tout ce dont j’ai besoin. »
  * « _Te amo mucho, mi amor*_! » déclara Eddie, dans un espagnol qui fit vibrer Buck. « Tu aimes quand je te parle espagnol, hein ? Est-ce que ça t’excite ? »
  * « Tu n’auras qu’à me parler comme ça dans la chambre, et tu le découvriras. » lui dit Buck.



C’est ce qui arriva, deux heures plus tard. Eddie allait parler davantage espagnol avec Buck, et Buck allait apprendre à comprendre cette langue, sachant pertinemment que personne d’autre dans leur entourage que son bel équipier ne parlait espagnol.

**Lexique espagnol :**

  * Te amo mucho, mi amor : Je t’aime tellement, mon amour




	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est le dernier chapitre...  
> Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Les personnages de la série 9-1-1 ne m’appartiennent pas !

_Lundi matin !_

Le réveil avait sonné à cinq heures. Ils devaient commencer très tôt ce jour-là, et ni Eddie ni Buck ne pouvait déposer Christopher à l’école. Eteignant le bruit assourdissant, espérant que leur fils ne fut pas tiré de son sommeil, Eddie se retourna dans le lit et, les yeux ouverts, entreprit de réveiller Buck. La nuit dernière avait été merveilleuse, mais ils avaient tout de même revêtu leur jogging avant de s’endormir. Il fallait penser à Christopher, des fois qu’il se serait réveillé au beau milieu de la nuit à la suite d’un cauchemar et demandé à dormir avec eux.

  * « _Evan_ , réveille-toi. » Eddie parlait doucement. « Ouvre les yeux, _mi amor_ *. »



Eddie n’obtint qu’un _hum_ , en guise de répondre, alors il utilisa les grands moyens. Il glissa une main sous la couverture, puis, dans le jogging de Buck et commença à le caresser. La réaction de Buck fut immédiate. Sa respiration s’accéléra, et une chaleur ardente s’empara de son corps. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il tomba sur le sourire satisfait de son amant.

  * « Je continue ? » demanda ce dernier. Buck hocha la tête. « Tu ne dois pas faire de bruit. Notre fils dort toujours. »



Buck fit de son mieux pour ne pas gémir trop fort, se mordant la main quand il approcha de l’orgasme. Eddie s’arrêta, le temps de lui baisser le jogging, et sa tête disparue sous la couette. L’instant d’après, Buck sentit sa bouche humide se refermer sur son pénis. Il se débarrassa de la couette, et la vue de son sexe disparaitre dans la bouche parfaite d’Eddie lui arracha un grognement qui l’obligea à attraper un coussin et à étouffer ses gémissements avec. Il jouit au fond de la gorge d’Eddie quelques secondes plus tard. Il était à bout de souffle. Bordel de merdre, s’il devait être réveillé tous les matins de cette façon… Il sourit, mais ce sourire fut remplacé par un nouveau gémissement quand il sentit Eddie se glisser entièrement sur lui. Il devait forcément rêver, ce n’était pas possible autrement. Se débarrassant du coussin, il vit le plus beau tableau qui soit. Eddie le chevauchait, sans la moindre préparation.

  * « Eddie… »
  * « _Bésame*,_ Evan ! » ordonna-t-il.



Ça, Buck savait ce que ça voulait dire. Il réussit à s’asseoir pour être à la hauteur d’Eddie, et captura ses lèvres. Leur bouche, leur langue, leurs mains, leur pelvis… Tout bougeait dans un parfaitement ensemble, emmenant les deux hommes à un orgasme fulgurant.

Dieu merci, leurs ébats matinaux n’avaient pas réveillé Christopher. Les deux amants, prirent leur douche, revêtirent leur tenue de travail et avalèrent une tasse de café, juste à temps car Carla entra dans la maison. Elle ne fut pas du tout surprise de voir Buck chez les Diaz. Elle avait été informée de la relation entre les deux pompiers en début de semaine, et avait promis de tenir sa langue. Avant de partir, Buck et Eddie allèrent réveiller Christopher. Le petit garçon s’accrocha à ses deux pères plus longtemps que prévu, mais fini par se rendormir. Il avait encore vingt bonnes minutes devant lui avant de devoir se lever pour de bon, et Eddie avait une confiance aveugle en Carla. Ils prirent la Jeep de Buck, et tout au long du trajet, Buck ne lâcha la main d’Eddie juste quand c’était nécessaire.

  * « T’es sûr que ça va ? » lui demanda Buck.
  * « Oui, pourquoi ça n’irait pas ? » demanda Eddie, en retour.
  * « Chéri… » Buck s’arrêta à un feu rouge. « Tu t’es littéralement empalé sur moi sans préparation. »
  * « Rappelle-moi combien de fois on s’est envoyé en l’air depuis vendredi ? » Buck fronça les sourcils, quand le feu passa au vert. Eddie ajouta : « Exactement. Et j’avais trop envie de toi. »



Ils arrivèrent à la 118. Ils allèrent poser leurs affaires dans leur casier, avant de monter sur la mezzanine où l’équipe était déjà réunie. Une fois les _salut_ échangé, Buck prit la parole.

  * « Bobby, est-ce qu’on peut te parler ? En privé ! »
  * « Depuis quand les choses restent privées, ici ? » demanda Chimney.
  * « Ça ne prendra que cinq minutes. » assura Eddie.
  * « D’accord, allons dans mon bureau. » dit le Capitaine.



Une fois dans le bureau de Bobby, les trois hommes prirent places sur les chaises.

  * « Je vous écoute ! »
  * « Voilà, euh… » Buck se racla la gorge. « On ne t’a rien dit avant parce qu’on voulait s’assurer qu’on pouvait continuer à bosser ensemble sans que les sentiments n’interfèrent avec le travail, et, ces deux dernières semaines se sont passée comme toutes les autres, pas vrai ? »
  * « Oui, je n’ai rien eu à vous reprocher. » leur concéda Bobby. « Buck, si tu éclairais ma lanterne ? »
  * « Bobby… » Eddie prit la parole à son tour. « Ce qu’on veut te dire, c’est qu’avec Buck, on est ensemble. »
  * « Ensemble ? » répéta Bobby, en fronçant les sourcils.
  * « Oui, ensemble ! » acquiesça Eddie, qui tendit sa main à Buck.



Ce dernier entrelaça leurs doigts, et le jeune couple porta son regard sur leur patron, qui ne mit pas bien longtemps à comprendre. La surprise se peignit tout de même sur son visage.

  * « Euh, ok, je ne l’ai pas venu venir. » dit-il. « Ça dure depuis quand ? »
  * « Deux semaines. » répondit Buck. « Comme on ne te l’a dit, on voulait juste être sûr que ça ne changerait rien pour nous, une fois sur le terrain. Et on espère que tu ne vas pas nous séparer et nous changer d’équipe. »
  * « Et perdre mes deux meilleurs pompiers ? » railla Bobby. « Jamais de la vie, mais je vous botterais le cul moi-même à la moindre bêtise. »
  * « Compris, patron ! » répondit Eddie.
  * « Bien, euh, on remplira les papiers nécessaires pour la RH après notre garde. » dit Bobby. « Mais je dois quand même vous poser la question. Est-ce que c’est sérieux, tous les deux ? »
  * « Très sérieux ! » dit Buck.
  * « Oui, et il a emménagé chez moi samedi. » rajouta Eddie.
  * « Je voulais seulement m’en assurer. » dit Bobby, qui se leva, imité par les garçons. « Quand je vais le dire à Athena… »
  * « En fait, elle est déjà au courant. » dit Eddie, qui lui expliqua la façon dont elle l’avait découvert. « Elle ne t’a rien dit parce que c’était à nous de le faire. »



Bobby hocha la tête, comprenant parfaitement. Ils retournèrent à la cuisine, où Hen et Chimney avaient poursuivi la préparation du petit-déjeuner. Bacon, œufs brouillés, jus d’orange, gaufres… Tout était sur la table. Buck alla remplir deux tasses de cafés pour lui et Eddie, et quand il alla donner la sienne à Eddie, ce dernier le remercia et lui toucha brièvement la nuque quand il s’assit à côté de lui.

  * « C’était quoi, ça ? » demanda Chimney, assis en face d’eux.
  * « Quoi ? » demanda Eddie.
  * « Ta main sur la nuque de Buck. » dit Hen. « Moi aussi je l’ai vu. »



Buck ne manqua pas le sourire amusé de Bobby, qui ne dit rien et se remplit son assiette.

  * « Oh, tu veux dire… » Eddie reposa sa main sur la nuque de Buck, et cette fois, donna une petite pression affectueuse. « … _ça_? »
  * « Depuis quand vous êtes aussi tactile ? » demanda Hen.
  * « Deux semaines ! » répondit Buck, alors qu’Eddie enlevait sa main pour se servir à Buck et lui, des œufs et du bacon. « Merci, j’ai super faim. »



Eddie aussi, était affamé. Après leur réveil sensuel, ils avaient besoin de reprendre des forces. Comme s’ils avaient lu dans les pensées de l’autre, ils échangèrent un sourire qui voulait tout dire pour eux.

  * « D’accord, qu’est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Chimney. « On sait que vous êtes super copain tous les deux mais… »
  * « Vous devriez éviter de jouer avec leurs nerfs. » leur conseilla Bobby.
  * « Mais c’est tellement drôle. » répliqua Eddie, un sourire en coin.
  * « Ne m’obligez pas à vous taper, tous les deux. » les prévint Hen.



Buck et Eddie se regardèrent, tentés de faire durer le plaisir de voir leurs deux amis _« s’arracher les cheveux »_. Eddie se lança, et fit son coming-out.

  * « Je suis bisexuel ! »
  * « Je te demande pardon ? » dit Hen.
  * « Depuis quand ? » demanda Chimney. « Tu ne nous l’as jamais dit. »
  * « Je le sais depuis que j’ai quinze ans. » répondit Eddie. « Et personne n’a rien demandé. »
  * « Tu le savais ? » Chimney se tourna vers Buck.
  * « Seulement depuis deux semaines. » répondit-il. « Si j’avais su, j’aurais agi plus tôt. »
  * « T’aurais fait quoi, plus tôt ? » demanda son beau-frère.



Eddie n’en revenait pas. Comment deux personnes aussi intelligentes que Hen et Chimney, pouvaient ne pas comprendre ? Buck coula un regard vers Bobby, qui se contenta d’hausser les épaules. Il regarda ensuite Eddie, qui se contenta de lui sourire. En même temps, les deux amis / amants se penchèrent l’un vers l’autre et s’embrassèrent. Leur baiser resta sage, pour éviter tout débordement – ils étaient au travail, après tout – mais il était assez explicite pour faire comprendre à Hen et Chimney qu’ils étaient en couple. Les deux infirmiers étaient figés, la bouche grande ouverte. On aurait dit deux poissons hors de leur bocal.

  * « Remettez-vous, les gars ! » leur dit Buck, qui se retenait de rire. « Je suis sûr que vous saviez que ça finirait par arriver. »
  * « Et comment tu voulais qu’on s’en doute ? » demanda Hen, sorti de sa léthargie. « Vous n’avez jamais montré ce genre de signe. »
  * « Bosko a bossé avec nous quelques semaines seulement, et elle a tout de suite su que j’avais des sentiments pour Buck. » rétorqua Eddie. « Sérieux, les gars ! »
  * « Dis-moi que Maddie n’est pas au courant. » dit Chimney à Buck, le suppliant presque.
  * « Si, elle le sait depuis le début. » répondit le jeune pompier. « Elle a juré de ne rien dire, et avant que tu ne t’apitoies, c’est ma sœur avant d’être ta petite amie, et elle a toujours gardé mes secrets. »
  * « Enfin, ce n’était pas vraiment un secret. » dit Eddie. « On voulait juste s’assurer qu’on pouvait continuer à bosser ensemble. »
  * « Et vous avez bluffé tout le monde. » intervint Bobby. « Allez, mangez avant que ça ne devienne trop froid. »



Buck et Eddie ne s’étaient pas gêné pour entamer leur petit-déjeuner pendant qu’ils se payaient la tête de leurs amis.

_17h !_

Buck et Eddie se changeaient dans les vestiaires, résistant furieusement à l’envie de se plaquer l’un l’autre contre les casiers. La paroi qui séparait les vestiaires de la caserne était vitrée, et tout le monde pourrait les voir, ce qui n’était pas du tout approprié. Bien qu’ils s’octroyassent une fois par jour cinq minutes dans le local de stockage ou dans les douches vides, pour s’embrasser comme ils en avaient envie. Tout au long de la journée, Hen et Chimney n’ont pas arrêté de leur poser des questions, se sentant un peu idiot de n’avoir rien vu, même si au final, ils étaient tous les deux contents pour le nouveau couple. En rentrant chez eux, ils firent un détour par chez Abuela, qui avait préparé un gigantesque plat d’ _empanadas_ , de _tamales_ et d’ _enchilidas_. Elle trouvait les trois garçons Buckley-Diaz trop maigre, ce qui faisait toujours rire Eddie, parce que Buck mangeait tout le temps. Mais vu leur métier, et le fait qu’ils faisaient tous les deux beaucoup de sport pour se maintenir en forme, le gras n’avait pas le temps de s’installer. Arrivée chez eux, ils furent accueillis par un Christopher extatique, surtout par la très bonne note qu’il avait eue en anglais.

Une fois Christopher au lit, le couple se cala dans leur lit, allumant la télé sans mettre le son trop fort. Le film lancé, Eddie attira Buck entre ses jambes, et referma ses bras autour de lui. Ils suivirent le film pendant vingt minutes, avant que Buck ne commence à caresser distraitement la jambe de son homme.

  * « Tu t’ennui déjà ? » demanda Eddie.
  * « Non, j’ai juste envie de te toucher. » répondit Buck.
  * « On peut éteindre la télé, si tu veux. » dit Eddie, qui lui mordilla l’oreille.
  * « Eddie… » Buck soupira d’aise.
  * « Oui, _Evan_? » Eddie posa sa main sur son sexe, par-dessus son caleçon et le caressa lentement. « Dis-moi ce que tu veux ! »



Sa voix sonnait comme un ordre, ce qui plaisait _réellement_ à Buck.

  * « Caresses-moi ! » le supplia-t-il.



Alors Eddie le caressa à travers le caleçon jusqu’à le faire jouir. Il le berça dans ses bras le temps qu’il reprenne son souffle, puis, Buck se mit à rire tout bas.

  * « J’ai l’impression d’être en pleine lune de miel. On passe notre temps à faire l’amour, ou à se toucher. »
  * « Crois-moi… » Eddie lui baisa la joue. « Si c’était notre lune de miel, tu serais attaché à ce lit pendant que je fais ce que je veux de ton corps. »



Buck frissonna. Il se défit de l’étreinte d’Eddie et alla dans la salle de bain pour se nettoyer. Quand il revint dans la chambre, Eddie avait éteint la télé, et migré sous la couette. Buck, une serviette autour de la taille, la fit tomber et tourna le dos à son copain, lui laissant une vue pleine et entière sur ses fesses.

  * « T’essayes de m’exciter. » compris Eddie.
  * « Et, est-ce que ça marche ? » demanda Buck, qui avait mis un caleçon propre.



Eddie lui fit signe de s’approcher. Buck plongea la chambre dans le noir avant de grimper dans le lit. Eddie l’attira contre lui pour l’embrasser.

  * « Tu m’excites chaque jour depuis que je te connais. »
  * « Même à notre première rencontre ? » s’étonna Buck.
  * « Ouais, même là ! » avoua Eddie. « T’étais jaloux que je te pique ta place, et j’avais une envie folle de te mettre dans mon lit. J’aurais dû agir, mais t’essayais de te remettre d’Abby. Puis, tu m’as présenté Carla, et là j’ai eu envie de t’embrasser comme jamais. »
  * « Qu’est-ce qui se serait passé, si on s’était mis ensemble à ce moment-là ? » demanda Buck. « Tu aurais essayé de recoller les morceaux, quand t’as contacté Shannon pour Chris ? »
  * « C’est vrai qu’on n’était pas encore divorcé, quand je t’ai rencontré, mais je ne crois pas que je t’aurais quitté pour retourner avec elle. C’était perdu d’avance entre elle et moi. » admit Eddie. « Si j’ai recouché avec elle, c’est parce que je te pensais hors de portée. »
  * « En gros, on est deux abrutis ! » dit Buck.
  * « Ouais, on peut voir les choses comme ça. » fit Eddie, avant de se mettre à rire.
  * « Quoi ? » demanda Buck.
  * « Rien je, je repensais juste à la tête de Chimney et Hen, quand on s’est embrassé devant eux, ce matin ! »



Buck dû faire de gros effort pour ne pas rire trop fort et réveiller Christopher.

  * « Ouais, c’était énorme. » concéda-t-il. « On aurait peut-être dû les faire mariner un peu plus longtemps. »
  * « Ouais, on aurait dû mais il aurait fallu y penser dans le bureau de Bobby, et qu’il soit de la partie. » Eddie haussa une épaule. « Pas grave, on n’a plus à faire attention maintenant. Je vais pouvoir te toucher chaque fois que j’en aurais envie. »



Il joignit le geste à la parole, et caressa le torse de Buck. Leur bouche se trouvèrent de concert, devenant plus ardent.

  * « Faut… qu’on… ralentisse… hum. » dit Buck entre deux baisers.
  * « Je sais. » Eddie s’allongea sur Buck. « Mais c’est comme si j’avais besoin de rattraper tout le temps gâché où on aurait pu être ensemble. »



Buck connaissait ce sentiment.

  * « On a tout le temps, » Eddie grimaça. « Quoi ? Tu n’aimes pas quand j’utilise ton vrai nom ? »
  * « Si mais, je n’aime pas trop mon prénom. » avoua-t-il. « Reste sur _Eddie_ , c’est beaucoup plus sexy dans ta bouche. »
  * « Je suis sûr que je peux te faire le même effet en t’appelant _Edmundo_. » lui assura Buck, confiant. « Mais, pour ça il faudra qu’on soit tout seul à la maison. »
  * « Oh, d’accord. » sourit Eddie. « On a deux jours de repos cette semaine, et Christopher sera à l’école. »
  * « Je m’occupe de tout ! » dit Buck.
  * « Je t’aime, Evan. T’es coincé avec moi jusqu’à la fin, _querido_. »



Buck ne le contredit pas. Il était bien trop heureux que le statut de simples amis se soit transformé et avait fait d’eux des amants !

FIN !

Lexique espagnol :

\- Mi amor : Mon amour  
\- Bésame : Embrasse-moi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos et commentaires sont toujours les bienvenues ^^  
> J'espère que cette histoire vous a plu !  
> A bientôt !

**Author's Note:**

> Alors, je vous posterais la suite d'ici une semaine. Je ne donnerais pas de date précise, mais si ce premier chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à ajouter ce début d'histoire à vos alertes ^^
> 
> A très vite, prenez soin de vous !
> 
> Bises, Aurélie !


End file.
